Zeroni's Naruto Collection of Unfinished Works
by Zeronibw
Summary: Unfinished works that I have abandoned, anyone can use them if you like. Send a pm if you do I'd like to see what you do with it.
1. Cursed

Orochimaru held the Nine-Tails brat steady as he prepared a Five-Pronged Seal to disrupt the chakra of the boy.

"Ku Ku... So the Nine-Tails brat is still alive.." The boy in question growled at him with beastly ferocity. The snake-snanin preformed the required hand seals, "Oh my... the seal is visible..." holding the boy's shirt up with his tong he finished the required hand seals. "When your emotions are heightened.. The power of the Nine-Tails overflows... very interesting..."

Orochimaru smirked at his prey's cry. "Five-Pronged Seal!" His seal implanted itself around the Kyuubi's cage.

The eldest shinobi held his prey out, "Naruto-kun and the Nine-Tails chakra are beginning to fuse... Twelve years since the seal..." He said aloud, the boys teammates were wide eyed as they stared at the now sleeping Naruto.

"But right now you are in the way..." The man like snake threw the boy over his shoulder not noticing he was still awake.

Uzumaki Naruto hit the tree feeling completely devoid of chakra, there was a thump and his falling stopped as he rested their for another minute. Looking over to his team he noted Sasuke had finally awoken and began fighting back, if he could laugh he would have.

He reached out and felt for his chakra, it was harder to control he realized as his hand slipped off the tree he tried clinging to, Naruto heard Sasuke's fire jutsu, and struggled harder before spinning his body and releasing the kunai keeping him up.

He fell to the forest floor landing hard but stood quickly he jumped into the tree behind Sasuke and Sakura.

He listened as the man introduced himself as Orochimaru he peaked out noticing the man now making weird hand seals, Naruto prepared his own technique at the last second as his teammates panicked forcing all of his available chakra into a single replacement jutsu.

Orochimaru eyes widened as he bit down and deployed his Juinjutsu into the Jinchūriki rather than Uchiha Sasuke. He quickly retracted his head the process complete, glaring at the boy as Sasuke returned to their side from behind the tree wide eyed.

"You stupid boy! You don't know what you've done!" The boy in question began screaming clutching at his neck as the seal implanted itself on the young boys chakra system. The seal in question glowed on his skin burning.

"Ku Ku... looks like he will die very painfully," Looking over at the boy now in Sakura's arms.

Sasuke ran over to them both looking down at his teammate and back up. "What did you do? What do you mean he's going to die?"

Orochimaru smiled back his long tong flicking out like the snake he was, "Naruto-kun is a Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails and of course my seal alters the chakra pathways to make way for my own, giving power to whomever uses it! This technique only has a ten percent survival chance and now his body is rejecting it! Which means he'll die... Ku ku... and the Kyuubi No Kitsune will be released upon this village once again..."

Both children were wide-eyed now looking at him as he began sinking into the tree itself, "I suggest you run as fast as you can Sasuke-kun because anything in his path will be annihilated." The Snake Sannin disappeared into the tree completely leaving them alone.

Sakura was beyond scared now, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Orochimaru of all people in the Chūnin exams! And Naruto-kun was some sort of Jinchūriki for the Nine-Tailed Fox.

She slowly put the boy down, "Sasuke-kun," The boy in question looked over Naruto as he convulsed painfully. "What do we do? Should we run?"

"Hn, now who's the coward." He coldly responded, "We can't just let him die, there has to be something we can do?" He looked down to the seal on the boy's neck it was spreading at an alarming rate.

"He's burning up!" Sakura quickly unzipped the boy's jacket taking it off, she took out her canteen of drinking water and poured it out on to a cloth she had carried with her before finally putting it over the boys forehead.

"The seal, look!" Sasuke lifted Naruto's shirt up, bright markings covered half his body. "Shit! Isn't there anything we can do!"

Sakura looked down at her teammate just in time to notice his body beginning to seize. "He's having a seizure! We have to cool him down!"

Without asking she picked the boy up and jumped down to the lower branch before leaping into a nearby stream followed closely by Sasuke. Steam rose from the water as his body cooled and stopped moving.

"Is he okay?" Her teammate asked, she didn't know of course, their only chance was his survival so she hoped with all her heart. Thinking back to the academy first aid courses she remembered something, placing her fingers on Naruto's neck she felt for the vital vein to check the boy's heart rate.

"Nothing," She whispered tears building in her eyes. Sasuke-kun looked at her impatiently, "He doesn't have a pulse." Tears now freely falling into the water.

"Get him out of the water!" Sasuke-kun grabbed Naruto over the nearby beach before laying him down. "We need to restart his heart." He said looking over the boy, the seal Orochimaru had placed was still spreading and now completely covered Naruto's body.

"W-we need to start cardiopulmonary resuscitation, if you could start chest compressions while I deliver oxygen..." She gulped unsure of herself, and Sasuke nodded.

"Don't worry you can do this." Sasuke said looking her directly in the eyes. Sakura nodded again her resolve increasing.

After two minutes Naruto's heart began beating again. They both sighed.

Naruto opened his eyes again after and shot up looking around, 'Where's that freak!?' Looking around he instantly came to the conclusion that he was no longer in the forest. The only thing different in the pure white room was him and a tall man standing with his back to him.

"Hello Naruto," He turned around revealing the Forth Hokage, "It's been a long time, son." Naruto continued to stare at the man not registering any words being spoken to him. Namikaze Minato flicked his son's forehead quite hard breaking him out of the trance he had been in, "Are you done?"

Naruto sighed, "Ah man I died." Looking down at the floor, 'shit I messed up big time.'

"Well you did die for two minutes but your friends managed to revive you thankfully." Minato smiled down at his son, putting his hand on his head he ruffled the boys hair. "You'll be alright after a good rest."

"Really?" Naruto asked before he stood, "Are you really the Forth Hokage or am I just dreaming this?" Looking up to his hero, the man smiled.

"Ah I'm kind of like a Kage Bunshin implanted into the seal when your mother and I were forced to bind the Kyuubi to you. But I am real enough..." he paused thinking, "I don't have a lot of time and I want to talk to my son a little before I pass."

Naruto finally registered the fact that the _Forth Hokage _was acknowledging him as his son, he walked up to the taller man and kicked him right in the balls. The Jinchūriki was openly crying now, "Why would you seal the Nine-Tails inside of your own son?! Do you have any idea what I've been through?! All the adults look at me with contempt and hatred and I couldn't make any friends!"

It took a minute for the pain to subside before Minato could stand back up and look into his son's tear struck eyes. "I knew I could count on you to be the hero I knew you would grow up to be." One eye closed he smiled at his son through his pain, "I couldn't ask anyone else to give up their own child, to sacrifice their son or daughter. Do you understand?"

Naruto just nodded, tears still coming strong from his eyes. Suddenly arms embraced him, he looked up into his fathers eyes, they brought him strength to push through the pain, loneliness that his life had forced upon him. "I'm sorry for kicking you." He looked back down ashamed.

Minato lifted his son's head back up, "I did deserve that one," he smiled again. They both laughed.

"Tou-san, what was my mother's name?" Hearing this question shocked Minato, he had expected the Third to suppress information about his own name but he had always kept his relationship with the beautiful Kushina a secret as much as possible.

"Uzumaki Kushina," he thought for a second, "Your both very similar, almost the exact same personality which is quite remarkable considering you've never met either of us. Kushina was a wonderful person who loved both of us more than anything else in the world, we both wanted you and loved you since the day we found out."

They both talked for another couple of minutes as Naruto told him his current life story and Minato told Naruto about people who he could contact to find out more about his parents. "Kakashi was student but he didn't learn any of my jutsu, rather he preferred to use his 'Chidori,' on the other hand my guard, Raidō Namiashi, Genma Shiranui and Iwashi Tatami know my Flying Thunder God Technique and the Rasangan. Or at least they should know the Rasangan by now, it had taken me three years to create it." He stopped when Naruto looked confused. Minato sighed, "The Third really didn't tell you anything did he?"

"Not really but I was a snot-nosed brat back then," The younger man smiled.

Minato laughed, "Your still a brat, but your my brat remember that okay?" Naruto nodded. "Were about out of time, before I go I need to explain what I did when you died. The seal is designed to take the Kyuubi with you as you die but Orochimaru's seal disrupted everything and it destabilized." Naruto looked shocked, "Which is why I'm here remember? Once it destabilized I took action against the seal Orochimaru placed on you before, by removing the Five-Prong Seal and then containing his Juinjutsu inside the new Hakke no Fūin Shiki along with the part of him that he implanted into you."

"Ew... Why would he do that?" Naruto asked his father curiously.

Minato nodded in understanding, "I agree it's quite a disgusting thought, having that person within you but he had his reasons. For now lets just leave it at that because the Kyuubi is currently chewing on his soul." He smirked, "I've adjusted the seal with the help of your mother and with what little time we had I've been able to readjust his Juinjutsu for you to use as a weapon."

"Whoa! You can do all that?" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"We'll you were asleep for over six hours so it's really no problem." He snapped his fingers and the Hakke no Fūin Shiki appeared behind him in the air, "This was the original Hakke no Fūin Shiki that held the Kyuubi." Four tomoe formed around each side of the seal. "And this is the new and improved seal with Orochimaru's additions."

"That's so cool! But how did you turn this into a weapon Tou-san?" Naruto said looking over the seal.

"Naruto," The boy in question looked over to him. "All Jinchūriki have abilities, they are in fact weapons for their village, but we didn't mean to turn you into a Jinchūriki at all or leave you alone." The young Jinchūriki nodded in understanding. "Normally the previously Jinchūriki or someone close to him teaches his or her predecessor how to control the powers of the Tailed Beasts but since your mother passed we were unable to pass on this knowledge."

"That's Okay Tou-san! I don't really want to use it's power anyway, I'll become strong on my own!" Minato hadn't looked away from his boy and remained focused.

"Naruto we sealed the Nine-Tails into you for a couple of reasons, I knew if I couldn't be their for you when you needed me the most at least you would have this power to protect yourself when you needed it. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded. "Orochimaru did you a favor when he 'gifted' you this seal, you see it allows you to transform using a special enzyme that strengthens your body against certain types of chakra including the demonic chakra produced by the Kyuubi."

Naruto was confused beyond any shadow of a doubt but he thought his father was saying it was okay to use this power as long as he could control it. "I think I understand."

Minato sighed sensing his time was almost up, 'I must have had more chakra than I thought, it's been over eight hours,' he thought.

"Basically I'm telling you it's okay to use the seal Orochimaru gave you because Tou-san fixed it to work with your body and the Kyuubi." A look of understanding came over the boy.

"That's totally awesome!" He ran up to up his father and passed right through him. "Tou-san?"

"It's time for me to leave, remember to find Jiraiya and my old guard, they can teach you all my Ninjutsu." They were both openly crying now, "I love you and you'll see your mother like this once you attempt to master the Kyuubi's powers."

"I'll miss you Tou-san! Thank you for everything and I promise to take care of myself!" Tears streaming down his face he stood now alone in the room which faded a minute later.

Just as the fake woman said Sound Ninja had attacked them sometime during the night as he slept, Sakura had taken turns with Sasuke to protect the camp while their teammate was indisposed. They both agreed if he didn't wake by morning they would be forced to carry him to the tower.

Thus Sakura awoke to her teammate shouting at him at around five in the morning.

"She won't be able to help you! Lets begin the battle for our lives!" Said Zaku charging Sasuke, while the bandaged wearing one shot forward to aid his teammate against Sasuke. "He's mine first Dosu!"

Normally he wouldn't care but Orochimaru had given them orders not to hold back against Sasuke, "We'll end him together or I'll finish you first before I kill him." Zaku glared back at him, giving time for Sasuke to activate traps set around the area trapping all three of them in ninja wire.

"Fools, you should thinking about not dying rather on who should attack first. I'm not your prey, your mine." Sasuke tightened the wire using his arm brace hidden under his clothes.

"Shit!" Zaku said through gritted teeth, "This trap, when did you have time!"

"Hn... I've known you were here since you found us." The girl struggled against the wire and Sasuke pulled hard on that wire. The unknown girls neck began to pour blood by the pint as her carotid artery was severed. He released that wire as the girl fell lifelessly to the ground, his first kill not affecting him in the slightest. "One down."

"Fine! We give up!" Dosu said, the wire cutting harshly into his arm and neck.

"Your master killed our teammate with that seal he placed on him, tell me what his plans are for me and why he attempted to kill us." Neither boy moved in fear of what the wire user would do.

'Orochimaru placed a seal on the boy?' Dosu looked over the boy and noticed nothing, he looked over to other fallen boy who was stirring. "We were merely ordered to kill your team Uchiha-san, we know nothing of _that mans_ plans. Now that you've removed our teammate and your teammates are back to normal we have no chance against you. If you let us go in peace we wont come back."

Sasuke stared at the boys for a moment, "Sakura find their scroll. Which one of you has it? Don't try anything." He tightened the wire around each of there necks, a trickle of blood escaped Dosu's.

Dosu panicked, "I-it's on me!" Sakura standing next to Naruto and Sasuke walked over to the boy wrapped in wire, "It's in the left pouch." Sakura threw a kunai at the pouch cutting it open, a lit explosive note fell to the ground.

Sasuke panicked and over tightened the wire as Sakura jumped away from the small explosion, both of the sound ninja fell to the ground dead. Eyes wide he released the rest of the wires before rushing over to the fallen Sakura, "Sakura!"

"I'm okay, ouch..." She held her head, the concussion from the blast giving her a slight headache. She looked up to the fallen sound ninja who's left leg and head poured blood as he took his final gasp of air.

"Here," Sasuke held out his hand to the fallen girl to lift her from the dirt. She hugged him, "We're not alone, another team is nearby." He whispered.

Sakura looked back over to the resting Naruto who was attempting to get up, "Naruto!" She rushed over to him Sasuke took a moment to go through the Sound Ninja's gear finding the scroll. "Lay back down! You've been through a cardiopulmonary arrest, you died for over two minutes!"

Naruto gently laid back down as Sakura approached him he was crying as he gazed up at the morning sky. He reached up and wiped away his tears as Sakura checked his temperature with her hand and Sasuke stood to his side.

Sakura frowned as her teammate wiped away the tears, "Are you in a lot of pain?" Naruto shook his head negatively, "They must be happy tears then." She smiled down at him and he nodded.

"Tou-san..." he whispered, "I met him when I was passed out."

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged looks and the boy nodded, "That man," Sasuke said looking down at Naruto, "said you were the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails." It came out as more of a statement, but it had the desired affect. "He said we should have ran away from you because that seal," he pointed down at Naruto's neck, "would kill you and release the Kyuubi from it's prison."

Naruto stared at his teammates half expecting them to run away from him leaving him alone.

The girl of the group looked between the two noticing the obvious tension, "We couldn't run, no we wouldn't run, if we had abandoned you I don't think either of us would have been able to live with it. We've talked and neither of us care about the Kyuubi being inside you." At the end of her speech they heard a gasp from the nearby bushes.

Sasuke whirled around and yelled, "Come out! Or I'll burn you all alive!" The effect was immediate as Ino, Choji and Shikamaru came running out before stopping in front of the group.

"Pig..." Sakura growled out at her former best friend and now rival. Said girl growled back a 'Forehead...'

Naruto looked over to the three that came out of the bushes, "Help me up please Sakura-chan." She gently slid Naruto up and back against a nearby tree.

"Cats out of the bag now eh? Everyone..." They all looked at him. "Thirteen years ago the Kyuubi escaped from my Kaa-chan as she gave birth because of a certain man, my Tou-san was able to defeat the Kyuubi by sealing it into me."

He told them exactly what his father had said to him about that night. "That night the Sandaime retook his office and declared this subject to be an S-Class secret and everything about that night was sealed away, along with any mention of my parents. Do you understand?"

They were all staring at him like he had a second head.

The Nara was of course the first to respond as he processed the information, "Troublesome... We understand don't we Ino... Choji?" They both nodded. "We also understand your hurt Naruto and Sasuke's traps have been used up."

"Sasuke-kun! Please give us your Earth scroll!" Ino smiled forming a hand sign.

Sasuke didn't even move, he just looked through the three before him, "You losers think you can challenge us... After what we've been through." He activated his Sharingan, two blood red tomoe stared into each of their eyes slowly.

"It's three versus two Sasuke-kun, please we heard about what happened to Naruto," Ino said, she would have continued but something in Naruto changed in front of her in that instant. His body glowed with marks, blood red in color, as they engulfed his entire body and he stood up.

Naruto began focusing his chakra into the seal like his father had said. It was power incarnate, the rush his chakra flowed through his entire body and then he projected it outwards. A wave of his chakra flowed into everyone nearby, his intent leaking through promising a lot pain.

Everyone gulped as the boy smiled before standing, Shikamaru saw this and quickly jumped farther back his teammates following his actions. "Fine! Were leaving, lets go Ino, Choji." Ino said, Naruto vanished, everyone lost sight of him for a second.

When Naruto reappeared behind his fellow rookie Genin he didn't move aggressively, but held out his hand. "You guys could travel with us, I'm sure we'll encounter another Earth scroll on the way to the tower, considering how much time is left." The three in front of him looked scared, "Oh this is the seal Orochimaru-teme left on me, pretty neat isn't it?"

They nodded Naruto's chakra rolled off him in powerful waves. "Apparently I have access to the Kyuubi's Chakra in this state? I wonder if you'd like to help me test it." They quickly shook there heads and Naruto sighed releasing the seal.

Everyone sighed as he released it. Ino and Shikamaru exchanged glances, "N-no thanks we'll be fine on our own." Ino seemed to be the 'leader' as she expressed what her teammates were thinking. "We won't say anything about this! We promise." The other two nodded their heads. Just like that Team Nine left the field.

A branch snapped as a blond haired boy used it to propel him to the next tree, and then finally to the next. The large structure loomed in front of the three as they passed onto the flat land before them.

"We've made good time," Sasuke said, looking up he noticed the time of day being around noon. His teammates followed him into the building as they passed through the sealed doors into a room with a sign on the wall and two passage ways overhead.

"Without... Heaven..." Naruto looked up at the sign. "What hell does this mean?"

"Looks like it's missing words there."

Sakura nodded, "This is probably about the scrolls.. I think they are telling us to open up the scrolls..." Sasuke and Naruto both took out the scrolls looking at them then at each other.

At the same time they each peeled the scroll open, Sasuke's eyes widened as he thought, 'This is.. A summoning type jutsu!' he threw away the scroll and yelled. "Naruto! Let go of the scroll!"

The scrolls landed on top of each other and a cloud of smoke exploded out as they're teacher from the academy revealed himself. They all looked confused for a second, "A summoning jutsu..." Sasuke said evenly.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Why was Iruka-sensei summoned?" Said Naruto to the rest of the room in a confused manner.

Iruka cleared his throat for a moment, "I was allowed to come and greet you at the end of the second exam."

"Greet us?" Iruka nodded to his former students.

"Looks like you guys made it in a day early! All three of you pass, Congratulations!" He paused for second, closing his eyes he continued, "To celebrate your successful completion of the second test I'd like to buy you a round of Ramen but.."

Naruto slammed into him yelling, "We did it!We did it!We did it!"

Sasuke walked up to the man and student, "We need to talk to the Hokage if we have time before the next round."

Iruka blinked at him. "Is it that important." Tilting his head to the side.

"It came out in the second part that Naruto is the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails and among other things I've been targeted by Orochimaru of the Sannin. Also he placed a seal on Naruto which killed him for over two minutes." Iruka was instantly serious and he put Naruto down.

"Aw Sasuke why'd you have to ruin the moment." Naruto said looking down. "I'm fine now, my Tou-san helped repair and contain that snake freaks seal."

"Tou-san...?" Iruka looked confused, Sasuke and Sakura looked confused also, he hadn't said who his 'Tou-san' was in the forest.

"He said it was a big secret and I shouldn't be going around telling people but your my family now so.." he said looking over to his team and Iruka. "The Forth put a bit of chakra inside the Kyuubi's seal to help me in case it was 'destabilized' just in case you know?" They all looked at him confoundedly.

"Hn... Your saying the Forth Hokage was your father...? I can't see it..."

"Hey! He said I had my Kaa-chan's personality."

Iruka looked at him and slapped himself in the forehead, 'of course he's that man's son.' Looking back up he grabbed Naruto by the arm. "Come on I'm taking you all to the examiners meeting room."

They reached a locked door after passing several Chūnin and even a couple of masked Black Ops members. Iruka knocked on the door and someone let them into the room. "Iruka they're not supposed to be back here!" A Chūnin said to their former instructor, he waved them off.

"Anko-san," The lady in fishnets holding her collar looked up to him, "Sasuke-kun informs me a certain Snake is targeting him and his team." She nodded, looking over Sasuke.

"Your lucky you survived his mark." She winced in pain.

"Hn... Naruto got his mark... not me." he said looking over to Naruto. Her eyes instantly widened. "And he didn't survive... he died for over two minutes and we were able to restart his heart and cool his temperature down enough that there wasn't anymore negative affects."

He stopped talking when Anko stood and approached Naruto, she roughly grabbed him, Naruto yelled out as she pulled back his shirt to look over his neck. "There's nothing here. Why are you lying to us? Are you trying to get information on the next exam?" She released him.

"Naruto can you show her what your dad did to contain the seal?" Naruto nodded and he closed his eyes, marks spread from his naval and covered his entire body.

"Stop this! Stop using _HIS _seal!" Anko yelled at the blond boy.

"Anko calm down!"

Naruto took a second to calm down, "Sasuke already told you it was contained but that's just part of it examiner lady, my father turned Orochimaru's seal into a weapon for me to use with the Kyuubi's chakra." Anko looked over to his teammates at the casual mention of the S-Ranked secret. "They already know everything about me."

She sat back down looking down. "Fine sit down the Third is already on his way." They all nodded.

"Could we get something to eat and a place to bathe? It's been like three days for some of us..." She pointed at the door to her right.

Sarutobi Hiruzen walked into the examiners room expecting to find Anko waiting for him, he would help suppress Orochimaru's vile chakra and ease her pain. What he did not expect to find was three Genin playing poker with the same person he was intent on helping.

He cleared his throat, "Anko-chan... What is the meaning of this." He sat down in a chair his subordinate acquired for him expecting a story. Anko complied with the subtle order conveying their story which had been told once again from start to finish as they three children continued to play they game of poker while gauging the reaction of their leader. Hiruzen preformed the necessary treatment to force back the seal on his subordinate's neck while thinking everything over.

"Naruto-kun... Come here." He stood and approached, "Lift your shirt and channel some chakra, do not activate _that _mans seal." He did as he was asked without question. "Hm... and you say your father spoke to you after he repaired the failing seal." Naruto nodded. "I hope you understand why I wasn't able to tell you about him or her."

"It's okay old man! He told me about all his battles with Stone and Lightning and I don't want to get on their radar yet so I understand." He was smiling, "It was still nice to know I was wanted you know?" The Third Hokage nodded his head in understanding not visibly wincing at the implication that Naruto thought he wasn't wanted by someone.

"It's very interesting that Minato-kun was able to do this in such a short time..."

Sasuke finally spoke up again, "Naruto was unconscious for around ten hours after that man bit him instead of me."

Hiruzen nodded in understanding, 'it's possible but from what Naruto was describing the entire seal destabilized within a short time after he 'died.'' "Does the curse still hurt?"

"No, Thank you, it's much better now." Anko snapped her fingers and another examiner came over, "Take them over to the barracks, and keep an eye on them." The man nodded to his boss.

Iruka whom looked out of place nodded to, "I'll stay with them also since that man might still be in the area."

"If he does show up, focus on getting out alive, do not attempt to fight him." Anko said, the Third nodded hearing sound advice.

"Black Ops will follow you three around for now, also Kakashi-kun is waiting outside, late of course." Their sensei poked his head through the door with an Eye-smile.

"I heard my students were down here with you."

Team seven exited the room with there sensei and the two Chūnin.

"First off, for the second test, congratulations on passing! Hokage-sama will now explain the third test so listen up!"

The Third Hokage stepped forward, and began to speak through his own microphone. "Before I explain the third test, there is something I'd like you to know. It concerns the true reason for this exam." Everyone was paying attention as the Third Hokage spoke.

"Why do we have all the allied countries taking the exam together? To promote friendship among the countries, to raise the level of shinobi. I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning."

He paused for affect everyone taking his words in; "This exam is a replacement for war among the allied countries. If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage these countries chose for battle...that is the origins of the Chūnin selection exam."

"Why the hell do we have to do that crap? Isn't this to decide who becomes a Chūnin?" Naruto said to his leader quite rudely.

"It's a fact that this exam decides which Shinobi have what it takes to become a Chūnin. But on the other hand, this exam has another side. Where each country's Shinobi risk their own life to protect their land's prestige. Watching this third exam will be leaders and influential individuals from many countries who make up the clients of the shinobi. And the leaders of the countries will also be there to watch each of your battles. If the strength of a country is clear, they will receive more clients. Conversely, if seen as weak, they will lose more clients. This will signal to potential enemy countries that 'our village has this much power.' So it will send a political message to outsiders."

"Yeah, but why?!" Kiba yelled. "Why do we have to risk our lives in battle?"

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village. The strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi. And the true strength of the shinobi is... born only through life-risking battle. This exam is a place to see each country's strength and to show off your own strength. It only has meaning because lives are at risk. And that's why those that have come before you have fought in the Chūnin exam for this dream that is meaningful."

"But then why do you say stuff about it being for friendship?" Tenten's brow wrinkled with confusion as she waited for the Hokage's answer.

"I said in the beginning I don't want you to confuse the purpose of this. By losing life and establishing balance. This is the shape of friendship in the shinobi world."

"Before we begin the third test, I will tell you one more thing. This is not just a test. This is a life risking battle with your dreams and your country's prestige on the lines."

"I get it..." Naruto said.

"I'd like to explain the third test now, but-"

"Actually." Cough. "I apologize, Hokage-sama... From here on, as the referee, will you please allow me, Gekkou Hayate."

The Third Hokage bowed slightly allowing the examiner to do his job, "By all means.."

The sickly man reintroduced himself. Hayate explained the reason for preliminary fights and why they had reduce to the number of participants for the final part of the exams.

He coughed once more, "Umm... So anyway those who are not feeling well... those who feel like quitting after these explanations please come forward now. Since we will be starting the preliminaries immediately..."

"What? Right now?!" Yelled Kiba next to Naruto.

Kabuto looked over to his 'Master' Orochimaru who merely shrugged before he opted out.

"Anyone else wish to quit seeing as it's an odd number. You may raise your hand without worry to your teammates." Said the proctor of the preliminaries. No one else quit.

"Please pay attention to the board that will randomly select your opponent." Everyone looked up, Yoroi Akadō vs Choji Akimichi. "Would everyone else please proceed to the upper levels."

After everyone cleared out Hayate explained the rules and that if he said stop they would stop or be disqualified.

**Yoroi Akadō vs Choji Akimichi**

Yoroi held his hand out activating his jutsu as the other boy prepared his assault, he knew from experience that the Akimichi clan used body adjustment Ninjutsu which meant chakra. He smirked for a moment before Choji expanded into a fat ball before beginning his roll towards the elder Genin.

Yoroi quickly threw several kunai and a set of shuriken hoping to slow the boys speed, it didn't work as he was forced to jump away, in that instant Choji nearly implanted himself into a wall but barely stopped his jutsu throwing out his hands which expanded and slapped Yoroi into a wall harshly. He tried to get up but another fist impacted his stomach knocking him out.

Winner: Chōji Akimichi

**Shino Aburame vs Kankurō **

Shino brought out his hands commanding his swarm to do his bidding, hundreds of insects swarmed around him. Kankurō released his wrapped package and placed it down preparing to begin battle.

The insect user lazily tossed kunai into his opponent not aiming for critical points but they were easily dodged by the sand shinobi. Shino would have smiled if he possessed emotions as the female kikaichū landed on the other boy. He shifted his weight as Kankurō attacked him with his left hand but missing. The left hand of the sand shinobi cracked open and split at the elbow revealing a hole.

Poison gas irrupted from the hole as both Shino and the proctor had to jump away from the cloud of smoke coughing.

"You've both inhaled a powerful poison, I give you two minutes before you pass out. If you quit I'll give you the antidote." Shino looked at the proctor who looked fine for now, but Shino couldn't take the chance if the boy had used such a powerful poison gas.

"I concede the match."

Hayate nodded calling the match to Kankurō of the Sand. Kankurō's other arm opened and he released two vials of the antidote and threw it to them, they both nodded they're thanks.

Winner: Kankurō of the Sand

**Kiba Inuzuka vs Rock Lee**

"Yosh! Lee it's your turn! Burn brightly!"

"Yes Gai-Sensei!" Both Konoha ninja jumped over the railing and the proctor started the match when they entered the arena.

Lee quicker than most could follow closed in on Kiba's guard and kicked him in the chest sending the boy back clutching in pain from the force of the blow. His dog barked and Kiba took out a pill before throwing it to the dog, only for Lee to catch it before Akamaru.

"I'm sorry but this fight will be a one on one Kiba-san, I don't wish to hurt your dog." Kiba growled at the other boy before launching himself from the ground into a tornado spinning attack.

Lee saw the slow attack coming at him and let it hit, or at least that's what would have happened had he not shot his fist out and slammed it into the head of the spinning boy. Kiba landed nearby unconscious.

Hayate checked Kiba's pulse before calling the match to Rock Lee.

Winner: Rock Lee

**Sakura Haruno vs Temari **

After a quick warning and encouragements from her teammates Sakura landed on the main stage making her way to the middle of the arena.

"You should quit now I don't hold back against children." The other girl glared at the shorter pink-haired girl.

"I need to at least try." Sakura said with some conviction.

Hayate began the match.

'I won't even need my fan for this match." Temari jumped forward but quickly dodged several kunai thrown by the younger girl. One landed near her hissing as she cursed her stupidity for a second before unleashing her fan towards the kunai.

Sakura smirked, 'That extra time paid off,' She wrapped three notes before she leaped back avoiding her own explosion eyes wide. She skidded to a halt looking for the older girl, who took the time to get around Sakura and planted a foot into the pink-haired girls back.

Sakura cried out for a moment before the other girl roughly grabbed her by the hair and forced the younger girl down to her knees. Several strategies played out quickly in her mind but they all started the same. She took out her sharpest kunai and slashed her own hair off in one slice before rolling forward and throwing out a kunai, she nicked the older girls cheek causing blood to flow.

Temari felt the blood flow and her rage boiled over before she unleashed all of her fan upon the smaller pink-haired girl slamming her into a nearby wall, she readied another attack at the downed girl when her enemy fell to the ground unconscious Hayate called the match in her favor.

Winner: Temari

**Misumi Tsurugi vs Ino Yamanaka**

Ino ended up using her clan jutsu on Misumi before he could move and called the match as quickly as it ended. Misumi enraged attempted to hurt the younger girl only to be put down by the Hayate.

Winner: Ino Yamanaka

**Garaa vs Shikamaru Nara**

As soon as Shikamaru saw his name a feeling of dread came over him as he looked at his opponent. Killing intent, pure and simple forced his defeat and nobody in the room would blame him.

He gulped before raising his hand and shouting his decision.

Winner: Garaa

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Tenten**

Sasuke walked into the arena after checking his tools and confidently smiled at his adversary, she didn't return it.

"Good Luck." She nodded at him, Sasuke knew luck was on his side or at least he thought it was. Hayate began the match and Sasuke activated his Sharingan, instantly kunai and shuriken slowed down, he blocked them all with ease

Tenten was on guard as Sasuke started forming hand-seals, he stopped and let loose a massive ball of flame, she had to tuck and roll to avoid being burned alive. The older girl unsealed a deadly blow dart gun before firing higher velocity shots towards to younger boy.

At the same time Sasuke unseal his two Fuma Shuriken, 'She wants to play with weapons,' he smirked attaching wire around the centers before launching it towards her in a direction that would encircle the girl. He winced as a painful but similar feeling of a dart striking his lower body, he quickly pulled it out.

Tenten noticed to odd direction of each of his shuriken but didn't see the wire, each wire wrapped around her once before she used a replacement jutsu to escape his wire landing her five meters away from the boy. She threw the blow dart gun away to avoid his next attack.

Sasuke hit his wire release and jumped forward intending on getting into Taijutsu range, but quickly stopped as the girl released a large scroll from her back and jumped into the air.

Weapons rained down on him before he could do anything, a kunai and several senbon pierced his leg and arm caused him to wince before he pulled each one out while putting distance between him and her.

"You should just give up I can do this all day, weapons are my specialty." Tenten said to the younger boy as he panted from exertion and blood lose.

Sasuke shook his head ignoring his teammates cries in the background, "Hn, Don't take me lightly this isn't enough to stop me." Wrapping his headband over his leg wound he took his stance.

He darted towards her with all his strength, "Fool!" She yelled tossing kunai at him, he narrowly avoided her strikes, his Sharingan evolving mid fight allowed him to predict out she would move to an extent. Sasuke closed in and he crouched in low and kicked her upwards blood flowed from her mouth as she was lifted from the surface of the arena.

He jumped up and aligned himself with her before flipping around and preforming a drop kick to the chest in mid air, she blocked the first blow but the second cracked her ribs.

"You thief." She growled out in pain as she fell.

Sasuke implanted a foot directly into her stomach on the way down causing her to pass out.

Hayate called the match in his favor as he grabbed the younger girl preventing a head wound.

Winner: Uchiha Sasuke

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyūga**

"Finally! It's my turn!" Naruto fist punched the air stepping on the ledge.

"Naruto." He stopped to look over to his sensei, "Don't kill your comrade, but I want to see a good fight." Naruto nodded and jumped down to the arena.

Gai looked over to his eternal rival smirking, "Kakashi, I'm sorry but he doesn't stand a chance against Neji."

"Hm... Did you say something Gai?"

With Naruto and Neji in the arena words were exchanged and each boy stood waiting for the proctor to start the match.

"Begin!"

Neji shot forward faster than Naruto could currently move and started his basic Gentle Fist technique to quickly end the match. He seal Naruto's main pathways that allowed his arms and legs to channel chakra before putting his palm into the younger boy's lower stomach.

Naruto collapsed in pain his body hurt. "Eh I should of known you would have been too much in this state." He said from the ground. "It's a good thing I had that extra day to work on this technique, controlling my killing intent was a problem."

Neji stared at the boy as the words left his mouth, "Quit bluffing loser, stand up and fight."

Naruto did stand but as he stood his body changed black markings flew across his body and covered him completely. The markings faded on his skin leaving his entire body changed, his skin dark dark red with white markings where his bones would be and his hair changed from the yellow it was to a lighter red with yellow highlights. The most defining thing of the change was the fox ears and the single tail swishing behind him as he smiled at the boy his canines incisors lengthened.

Naruto ignored the gasps from the audience as he underwent the first stage of his cursed seals transformation. He released a wave a chakra from inside him to unblock the tenketsu he could feel blocked.

Neji's eyes were wide as he watched a seal on the boys stomach explode across his body, he didn't understand what it was at all and voiced it. "What are you?" he said quietly.

Naruto tilted his head to the side at the question looking over to the Hokage who passively chatted with three Jōnin around him. "I am Konoha's ultimate sword and shield. I will protect everyone from what was sealed inside me thirteen years ago." Neji didn't understand exactly what was being said, and neither did some of crowd.

"What does that mean?" Neji took his stance again.

"Thirteen years ago, the Kyuubi No Kitsune was sealed into me by the Forth Hokage to protect Konoha."

Hayate coughed, they looked over to the man, "If you could stop airing S-class secrets and continue with the fight. Or do either of you wish to quit now?"

Instead of answering Neji activated his Byakugan and darted forward intent on attacking Naruto while he was off balance only to find him missing. Naruto vanished from the spot he stood on as soon as he saw the older boy move and reappeared behind him, he twisted his body and shoved his leg into Neji's side.

Neji tried blocking in that instance but Naruto's speed had increased to match his own causing him to take the hit. He slid across the floor holding his side painfully, 'Broken rib..' He stood straight up and forced the pain down.

He dropped into his Eight Trigrams stance before moving on Naruto, "Two Palms," Naruto took these but noticed the older boy's intention. "Four Palms," The tail blocked his path before it slashed out at Neji, "Gah!"

Naruto put a fist into the other boys stomach ending the match. Neji fell to the ground his breath taken from him and the pain of his rib coming back in full force.

Neji would have stood if his entire body didn't hurt, "One kick, what monstrous strength." Naruto just stared at him as the medics came over. "I suppose you were fated to win. You who have held back more hatred then anyone else in the room."

"Your wrong, I won because of this seal," Naruto released the curse seal, "I would have been outmatched if not for that. I hope we can have a rematch later when I get strong enough to fight without it." Neji nodded.

"To all of you who won the rights to compete in the final stage of the exam.. Congratulations too you all!" Hayate informed them and paused for a moment. "Well then, Hokage-sama if you would please..."

"Yes... Well now I'd like to start explaining the main test. One month from now a tournament will be held, the rules of which are exactly the same as the preliminaries that we just conducted. Use this time to train your bodies and your minds, remember all that you've gone through and I'm sure each one of you has a chance to pass this exam and become Chūnin. Your Jōnin commanders will inform you of the location and details for the final test... Now does anyone have any questions. "

Shikamaru raised his hand and the Hokage nodded to him, "Does that mean they all have a chance to become Chūnin and not just the winner of the tournament?" Sarutobi Hiruzen nodded in confirmation.

"And finally I need to remind everyone here that the secret spoken about Naruto's condition is considered an S-ranked secret and must not be spoken about, although I cannot stop other villages from learning about this now I fully expect Naruto-kun to handle himself if another village attempts anything." He finished coldly looking at Baki, the Sand's Jōnin sensei.

Baki understood the man and the words unspoken. Naruto was probably a stronger weapon than Garaa and he wouldn't hesitate to defend himself against Garaa or anyone from their village. He nodded to the older Kage, but the Kazekage needed to know this information at all costs, they game had changed.

"Very well, if the Rookie teams could remain behind minus the wounded then everyone else is free to leave." A couple minutes passed as the remaining rookies and the contingent of Jōnin waited for the room to empty.

Naruto talked with a couple of people and they offered him congratulations and support, the support was greatly appreciated by the younger boy. His team never left his side during the entire encounter.

"Very well..." Hiruzen Sarutobi started but stopped when a sound of clapping form behind the children started. "Everyone behind me, now!"

Orochimaru walked slowly, the clapping ended as he was surrounded, his sensei motioned for them to wait. "Very good job Naruto-kun! You are by far the most powerful holder of the cursed seal now." He narrowed his eyes at the boy not taking his eyes off Naruto.

"Orochimaru what do you want?"

The Snake Sannin grinned, "I want Sasuke-kun, plain and simple." There was a sharp intake of breath from most of the people the crowd and the other Genin glared harder. "In exchanged I will forgo all of my plans to level this village to the ground and pass you information you need."

"Orochimaru you know we can't just give you the boy, and I'm sure he doesn't have a death wish." Ibiki said to the older man. The caused the Sannin to laugh deeply.

"I have no wish to kill the boy please..."

"Liar! You tried to kill us all in the forest." Naruto yelled out.

"If I wanted to kill you all I would have done it Naruto-kun, no what I wanted all along was to test your resolve. I needed to know if he possessed the strength to over come even my killing intent and save himself and his comrades. The only thing I want to give to Sasuke-kun is the power he needs to kill his brother." Orochimaru was now looking directly into the Sharingan eyes of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't listen to his lies!" cried out Ino from the side, a burst of killing intent from the Snake in the room silenced her.

Orochimaru glared at everyone slowly but blinked his snake like eyes at the boy, "In exchange for training you to kill Itachi I will take his eyes and you will return to wherever you wish after the deed is done."

Everyone was looking at Sasuke for a reaction and he knew it, "If I refuse?"

"I will take your eyes sometime between now and the third task and leave you blind and rotting within this village." Sarutobi walked in front of the boy in a protective gesture.

As the Kage stood between them, Orochimaru knew the answer, he knew his sensei.

"Hn Fine, I'll agree..." Everyone shouted at Sasuke to stop. "I understand, don't underestimate me this village can't protect me forever and at least this way he will promise to back off the village." The Hokage now stood facing Sasuke his face blank staring into the eyes of the boy.

"Not now, he will wait until after the third exam as completed before coming to you. This will be a measure to ensure you do not _betray us _again." Sarutobi said to his former pupil, "You cannot be trusted, and you have zero chance of taking him here and now."

"So you noticed..."

"Kage Bunshin."

Orochimaru smirked at his former sensei. "Clone Great Explosion... If I pop half of my Chakra capacity will go up in flames." The Jōnin stepped back a step. "Fine, I'll agree to those terms, I will be watching the finals Sasuke-kun."

"And the information?"

"Hanzo is dead, Jiraiya's kids in rain are the new leaders and they've teamed up with nine other people all as strong as myself or stronger." Sarutobi glared at him, "They seek a 'peace' with the destruction of the shinobi villages with the power of the nine Tailed Beasts. I was a former member before Itachi decided to kill me."

"Too bad he didn't." Anko said, she was being held back. Orochimaru smirked at her knowingly.

"Anything else." Sarutobi said to Orochimaru.

"Danzō Shimura... He wants you dead." Orochimaru released his technique without exploding the clone.

"Kakashi." He instantly stood beside his Kage. "Take whatever you need and train all three of your brats into the ground." He looked over to them, Sakura looked scared but quickly regained her composer but sent glances at Sasuke, Sasuke looked excited, a dark fire burning in his eyes, and Naruto was frowning at the ground. Kakashi nodded at his Hokage. "I'll send Jiraiya-kun to you as soon as possible."

"I'm very proud of you all for getting this far in the exams despite the losses today."

They all vanished from the room.


	2. The Academy

**Konoha no Sato: The Academy**

**Student Pre-evaluation Screening**

_Love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity._

_Have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work towards _

_a healthy mind and body._

Sponsor: Konoha no Sato, Orphans Fund and Recruitment Division Two

Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 6

Height: 42 inches {Average}

Weight: 46.2 lbs {Average}

Personality: Hyperactive {Prone to acting out for attention.}

Attention Span: 1/10

Focus: Unknown, {Possible Ninjutsu}

Rank: Undergrad

Class: Four

Class Rank: Unranked

Chakra Level: 10/10 {Compared to Classmates.}

Chakra Control: 1/10

Special Skills: Redacted

Intelligence: 4/10 {Basic Skills only.}

Medical Checkup: 3/12/345 of the Third Era.

Medical: Lacking nutrients, dieting problems, repressed depression tendencies.

Father: Redacted

Mother: Redacted

Comments: Redacted

Uzumaki Naruto was an interesting file to read, the Hokage of the village thought, although knowing the boy personally he knew the file didn't do Naruto justice. Ah the boy could be a handful at times but he was also a very emotional, borderline bipolar, child who only wished to make friends and be acknowledged.

Sarutobi Hiruzen set the boys file down before picking up the next set, 'class four will be a handful,' he read almost every major clan on the list and quite a large group of children from shinobi families, the class totaled at thirty-nine, which wasn't a lot considering it was a post war era group.

A knock sounded on his door and he gave a command to allow the person entrance, Uchiha Itachi walked in and kneeled in front of him respectively, "Stand," the boy stood, his face completely neutral to any emotion, "What is the situation with the Uchiha clan?"

"Most if not all of the clan members have negative feelings towards the village, bordering on hatred of their treatment. Younger members have been meeting over the past week in response to rumors that the clan leadership is planning something but nothing concrete." The boy finished his summary of the situation, he already had this information from a previous source from the Information Division of course but he needed this boys input on various positions.

"Your father," the Hokage took a drag from his tobacco pipe before blowing it upwards, "doesn't wish to further negotiations any further?"

"Hokage-sama, I do not think my father is at the center of this rumor, nor do I think there are any immediate actions being taken within the clan, the younger members are merely acting out of spite and flexing their muscles." Sarutobi nodded but wasn't convinced.

"It has come to my attention that he is ignoring these younger members, who no doubt are responsible for the vandalism at The Academy and other places of interest." Itachi didn't say a thing, merely waited for his leader to finish his thought. "Clearly he is claiming ignorance, but with such a small issue I won't push this any further than I have to... These tensions will begin to rise once again if these boys are not punished, he will be informed, and the chief of police will look into the matter."

Itachi nodded, "It would be wise to come personally to placate his prideful nature, my father would value even the smallest direct interactions." Sarutobi nodded, obviously...

Later that night the Hokage of Konoha sat in his home thinking incredibly deep about the issues of the day, on one hand his obligations to the village itself, on the other Naruto and the Uchiha clan were equally estranged from the rest of the populations, although for two very different reasons.

He thought of the past and his old teams, every team he had been on up until his promotion to Hokage, the good ones and the bad. How could he use this situation to either manipulate the village into truly believing the Uchiha clan had good intentions?

He spent the next three hours contemplating the issue before finally falling asleep. But not before coming up with one idea that could just be crazy enough to pull off.

The next three days were busy to say the least, Sarutobi had people running around like a war was about to begin at any moment, which technically wasn't a false statement if he stood on the wrong foot in these issues.

The plan was simple, make everyone happy and bring true peace back to his village. If everything went according to plan, and he would see to that, all constituents of this plan would be content with their situation.

The only problem with the plan was the citizens of the village as a whole as how they would interpret it correctly and back off the Uchiha as a whole, they didn't know, and wouldn't know the full extent to this plan in the end, no one did nor would they ever.

His three friends entered the office as he confirmed the last bit of intelligence concerning clan thoughts on a certain matter.

Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane were students of the late Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage along with himself and Danzō Shimura. The four of them were quite the team and had been quite powerful before they each retired to desk work. He wouldn't doubt Danzō's power for a second, even in his old age the old war hawk was renown in the ANBU for his skill.

"Ah my friends," they each took a seat in the room staring at him, "I suppose the rumor mill has be running full mast these past few days." He took out his pipe and lit it, taking a drag.

Danzō made a noise making his desire to speak known, "Clearly, you wish to hide this matter from the three of us," He stared down his old friend.

Hiruzen puffed out smoke gently leaning back in his chair for a moment, "You could say it's for the greater good of all of Konoha." He was looking directly at Danzō; he knew that saying would get a rise out of his old teammate.

Danzō didn't rise to the statement at all but clearly understood the underlying meaning, he had no choice but to listen.

"We on the other hand are extremely curious as to what could be so important that you would keep it this quite, even from us." Koharu spoke very strictly in her normal tone that clearly showed annoyance.

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked directly into each of their eyes before very powerfully speaking, "From this day forth the machinations towards the Uchiha clan will cease." Each of his friends sat up straighter tensing in the expected answer. "I have chosen to retire once again," Now their eyes widened a fraction as he continued to speak. "Effective one year from this date, my nominee has been approved by the Fire Daimyō under the condition that Jiraiya-kun bring him up to a strong Kage level shinobi. I have recalled Jiraiya-kun to train the nominee as soon as possible."

Danzō stood firmly before the desk, "How does this in anyway quell the Uchiha Rebellion taking place at this very moment within those walls." He pointed out the window towards their clan compound.

Sarutobi took a drag from his pipe, a move he knew would irritate his comrade, "My nominee is none other than Uchiha Itachi." Now all three of his friends were all their feet staring at him like he was going insane.

Homura was the first to speak, "He's only thirteen for kami-sake! How can you justify this decision?"

Koharu on the other hand was certainly not quite either, but her musings were spent thinking the situation through. Hiruzen had already seen to the nomination by contacting the Fire Daimyō and couldn't be overturned even if Hiruzen died early. "Very clever, Hiruzen." She said quietly before speaking up, "I agree with this, and accept this decision," Now her teammates were looking at her with unknowing eyes. "It's clear he's a very powerful shinobi, a genius that could rival the Forth Hokage. I look forward to the progress reports, and the final evaluation." She nodded.

Danzō was furious and he stood indignantly staring down at his old friend, "I do not agree with this and will have no part in it. Furthermore I wish to say this will be the end of the village if he isn't controlled and directed properly." Of course he had his eyes on the position, and for it to be taken by some child! Inwardly he cursed Hiruzen for completely destroying all his plans in three days time. He clenched his fist tightly before turning around and exiting the office without saying a word. He would have this office even if had to obtain it by force and take it from the boys dead hands!

The Hokage of Konoha sighed deeply at his wayward friend, that man is much too serious for his age. Finishing off his pipe he spoke to the now seated duo before him, "Now as you have been informed I expect you both to agree with this decision as it _is _in the best interest of all party members." Koharu nodded but Homura didn't look pleased either, being forced into the issue but they needed to remain strong even if divided internally, he nodded reluctantly. "Good then, well present a united front when the clan meeting starts in thirty minutes." Both his advisors eyes widened, and he chuckled.

The plan went off with only a couple of glitches, Itachi hadn't been informed of the meeting and it was only a direct meeting with Uchiha clan elders. They didn't fight his assignment nor the provisions provided with the appointment, it was an extremely high honor for a clan member to be chosen for the position.

The glitches per say were made only after he dropped the second bomb shell. He would be disbanding the Uchiha police force effective immediately and all shinobi would be readmitted back into the Konoha Ninja corps without delay.

This, of course, caused quite the ruckus but once he explained why they began to understand the reasoning behind the resentment that clouded the village, which was directly connected to the Uchiha and the Kyuubi. The village would still have all the necessary sections to detain any aggressive person within the village, as the compounded force of the entire village would be at their disposal.

He was still in affect removing most of the power the Uchiha had but he merely stated that no other clan had such power and this action would reimage the clan in the face of the villagers. He explained with the dispersal and death of all but one main house Senju the co-founding clan had dismantled itself to disperse the power it had. The Senju clan still had thousands upon thousands of descendents living within the village but none could claim the Senju clan name save one traveling slug sannin.

The Uchiha took the news well after he explained the reasoning, in hope of reducing the discontent within the village concerning the Uchiha they had to release their power. One group within the elders stated his plan was foolish because they had moved farther away from the village in the same attempt but failed drastically in the end. What could possibly make the people of Konoha truly accept the clan back into their good graces?

"Uchiha Itachi will become a Hero at the end of this year, he will become the Uchiha clan and you will follow him as he claims the title of Hokage. The village will see this and 'grace' you back into the goodness of their heart."

Most if not all of the Uchiha caved in the end, it wasn't a bad deal when you thought about it, they would return to being a normal shinobi village without the police division, assuming everything went as planned. And they would finally have a powerful Uchiha in the office as Hokage, something three generations coming in their mind. Until then Sarutobi promised he would provide any and all aid to the clan that he could manage without arising doubt within his own forces.

The only person who truly didn't look on his side was the father of his nominee, in fact he didn't have much emotion at all concerning this situation, merely a blank face as he stared at the Hokage throughout the speech. He met up with the Uchiha clan leader right after the meeting to discuss his concerns.

They didn't extend any pleasantries; the two men now alone were allowed to view each other without unneeded distractions. Sarutobi immediately understood the meaning of this meeting; it was a father to father conversation that he had predicted.

"My son will not be the tool of this village, nor will I allow him to become your stooge in these political talks, I understand the need to disperse the police division but my son is simply too young to take on such responsibilities." During his quick speech the Hokage of Konoha took out a pipe and gestured if he may smoke, the clan leader nodded.

The monkey summoner took a breath of tea countries finest tobacco before speaking, "You're wrong." The other man didn't interrupt him, "Itachi is currently stronger than you or anyone else in this entire clan, both in emotional maturity and his power."

"But you and I both know he has problems with war and the problems that follow in times of war. He despises conflict." Fugaku Uchiha knew his son better than this man he knew that.

"Also wrong," He paused for a moment to wait for a retort. But it was time to set the man straight. "Itachi despises needless conflict, for example this little conflict you had spiced up, your son knows everything you did, everything for the good of the clan." Fugaku visibly flinched. "Your son has the most powerful Will of Fire since the Forth Hokage, second to myself only in this village. He is devoted to his clan and his village to such an extent he would willingly spy on his own family for me." Fugaku Uchiha was now standing, with a furious face.

"You would dare! Using my own son-"

"I _would _dare." He said it with the full voice of all his power, the Hokage of Konoha, and the Shinobi no Kami was now standing. "You _obviously_ don't understand how close you came to becoming an extinct clan." He didn't yell but the other man stood transfixed. "Your son is obviously on an entirely differently level if you think for one moment I forced him to do this. The treasons you were committing daily by just talking, everything we have is much more than enough to convict every single adult Uchiha."

Fugaku sat back down, of course he was fully aware of the intentions of his clan in the previous weeks but to go to such lengths? His own son, Fugaku eyes widened as everything made sense, the distance Itachi was putting between himself and own family, it was clear the entire clan had dodged a bullet, one that could of killed them all.

"Itachi was working for you directly," Sarutobi nodded confirming the man's suspicions, he was staring at the ground ashamed, "He was helping you save everyone, including myself." The older man nodded again. "I understand and it's clear, my Itachi has become a man worthy of the title Kage, I remove any and all objections to his appointment." It was clear the man wanted to be alone after such meeting, the Hokage of Konoha stood before him once again.

"Itachi is the light to the Uchiha clan's darkness; he will become a very powerful leader, one that you should be proud of." The older man walked out without saying another word.

"Yes, Hokage-sama you wished to see me?" A black clad man-boy stood in front on the leaders' desk.

"I did, you may remove your mask Itachi-kun," He did so, holding at his side still as stiff as a board. "I must congratulate you on a job well done; all of my problems have been solved solely because of you."

"Sir?" Itachi didn't understand.

"The Uchiha clan has settled on an agreement, they will cease all hostilities towards Konoha, in turn I have promised two things, I will return the Uchiha to a good standing within this village, and a Uchiha will succeed myself in the office as Hokage."

Itachi visibly showed an emotion the older man couldn't quite place. "Sir?" Hiruzen nodded. "May I ask who has been chosen by yourself and the elder council?" Obviously he was suspicious of his clan, considering their actions in the past year.

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled mischievously. "The next Hokage of this village and military leader of this country has been personally chosen by myself, my personal council, the Jōnin leadership along with the Fire Daimyō. His will of fire burns strong than my own, I will gladly leave my seat in his stead."

Itachi didn't move, he was thinking through every single person he had ever known.

Sarutobi slid a file over to him slowly. He took the file from the desk and opened it for three seconds before sitting in the chair before him. "I refuse." Sarutobi chuckled.

The Hokage of the Konoha had already thought of this of course, "Denied," He smiled at Itachi, "If you had refused before I made the deal with your clan leaders it might have been possible to turn back, but at this stage you don't have a choice." Itachi didn't make a sound but it was clear on his face that he didn't want this. "You must understand this is simply the best choice, for everyone including yourself."

"I do not believe I am at your level or even my father's level as a leader, he would be a better choice."

"Impossible after yesterday, some classified information concerning your previous assignments has come into the light." Itachi didn't move but inside he was a mix of emotions ranging from fear to hatred and back to fear again. "Also I will accept your father was and still is stronger than you in many areas but none are the ones required to run this village. But understand that I know what you now possess, with the death of Uchiha Shisui," Itachi was standing again, he looked ready to leave. "Those accursed eyes come with a price, you must be willing to give up a part of yourself, otherwise they will devour what you will possess. Uchiha Madara for example, he was the strongest Sharingan user in known history, but he was a most unstable man, going as far as to attack the First out of hatred."

"I will not become him; I am loyal to the Leaf." Sarutobi nodded, he was by far the most loyal shinobi in his forces. "But even with _those _eyes I do not think I could match even half of the skilled Jōnin in your forces."

"Hmm… Your probably right, you should quit." The voice was beside him, it scared him that someone could sneak up that easily.

"Sempai," Itachi nodded his head to Kakashi, "You're probably right."

"Idiot, you have no idea how strong you are compared to the rest of the village, even the Shinobi?" Kakashi closed his book and threw it at top speed towards the other man, Itachi caught it and Kakashi appeared before him and took the book from his hands. "Even subconsciously you activate your Sharingan in the face of a threat, awareness like that isn't trained."

Sarutobi coughed shortly, "If you're through?" Kakashi walked over to his side, and stood beside him. "Kakashi will be taking a break from missions, he will become your sparring partner and you will learn from him until Jiraiya arrives. At that time you will leave for nine months, during that time you will surpass him." Itachi didn't flinch at all at this information, "Once you return you will be placed into a position to make yourself and your clan look the hero before taking over for myself at the end of the year." Itachi nodded in understanding. "Finally I wish you give you some advice… let your father come to you and avoid him until he confronts you."

"Sir?"

"Your father has come to the conclusion that you are the sole reason his entire family is alive."

"I understand,"

Sarutobi's eyebrows rose a little, "Are you sure? He completely understands what was at stake, the man looked absolutely mortified when I left the room. I daresay he will be troubled by his own thoughts for quite some time."

"Thank you, sir." Itachi reached for his mask.

"Weasel no longer exists; all the paper records have been destroyed." The Hokage took the mask and incinerated it with his chakra manipulation.

Itachi understood, he would need a change of clothes also.

Two Years Later - Naruto: Age 8

One year had passed since the Village Hidden in the Leaves obtained its first Uchiha Hokage and everything was beginning to return to normal for all parties involved. Sarutobi Hiruzen stood at the entrance to The Academy, one year had been enough time for him, and retirement simply was too boring.

A blur shot past him as he walked into the building, he reached out and grabbed the little boy by the shirt as he tried to pass by, little Uzumaki Naruto didn't even see the man's hand move before he was jerked back onto his butt.

"Naruto," The boy looked up at him, "I see your late again," the boy wanted to speak but he didn't let him. "This will be the last day you will be late, do you understand?" The older man stared directly into his eyes.

Naruto simply smiled and rubbed his head, "I'll try old man!"

"You will be here on time, everyday, or I'll find ways to make you." Naruto gulped.

"Yea-h Su-re," He stuttered out.

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto as the boy stood, "Now we can continue on to your homeroom."

The Hokage of Konoha started walking leaving Naruto to follow in his steps, the boy caught up to the older man and looked up to the elder Hokage, "Your coming to my class! Is it cause that assembly?" Hiruzen nodded, "That's cool! Maybe you can stay and watch me throw Shuriken?"

"Maybe Naruto-Kun, we have a lot to talk about to, everyone in your class will begin learning how to truly become a ninja of this village today." Naruto widened his eyes for second, "Now enter and go sit down," the boy nodded and did as he was told. "Everything will change after today, Naruto."

As the old Hokage walked into the room it instantly quieted down all eyes trained on him. As expected the Chūnin attending the room was standing behind his desk, "Thank you, Miku-kun, you are excused from this class from today onwards," The Chūnin looked speechless, but nodded and bowed.

The older man took the space behind the desk, and reached for the desk grabbed a piece of chalk, "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto," The two boys situated in back of the class next to each other stood, "Please come forward." Whispers instantly started up, the two boys were friends and didn't often get caught making trouble.

He snapped the chalk in half and handed each a piece, "I want you to draw thirteen boxes big enough to fit both your hands in if you place them on the board." They both nodded. The elderly man turned back to the children in the room, "Beginning today I will be controlling this class, anything you learned about before will be put to the test, you will no longer be placed into a rating system." It remained silent; the older man nodded as the two boys finished their boxes. "Number them for me, one through thirteen," The boys nodded and did as asked.

"Now beginning with these two boys we will form a line here," He pointed at the side of the desk. "You will tell me your name and I will tell you a number." Children began to rise fighting for places at the front. Sarutobi coughed suddenly gaining everyone's attention, "It matters not your place in line, now line up."

Once they did as asked each of the thirty-nine children signed their name in a box as he instructed them to, as each child finished he looked at the board.

Sarutobi picked back up one of the pieces of chalk and drew his own boxes, the children watched as he drew bigger boxes around three of the smaller boxes.

"Now it's done, from this point on the people within the same box as you are now your teammates, whether or not its permanent remains to be seen." Several children had they hands in the air after that statement, "Your Chūnin instructors will answer questions, and I will explain my thought process once we have rearranged ourselves." He held out his hands motioning upwards.

There was a lot of noise as children switched seats; overall they didn't organize in any special way. As the noise quieted down the elder man nodded thoughtfully, "Now I've divided these teams once again to place you with Chūnin instructors, teams one through three will study under Hito Fizuku, four through six will study under Kurenai Yūhi, seven through nine will study under Iruka Umino, and finally ten through thirteen will study under Suzume Ojike."

He paused for a moment to write out each teacher above he bigger box, "As I said before I will be removing the rating system as I find it to be unnecessary with this way of teaching, therefore we will as a class have a contest, each of these groups are equal save one, with the extra team, beginning in two years I will graduate three teams early," The class broke into whispers again, he coughed gaining their attention again, "These three teams will only graduate early if I pass them, there is no other standard beyond what I say. Now, beginning today any subject not related to ninja activities will no longer be taught in this class, instead you will study at home and take the test to prove you understand the course work." The entire class groaned, it was quite amusing for the older man.

Sarutobi noticed Naruto had his hand up, "One question, Naruto?"

Everyone was looked at the boy as he put his hands behind his head, "Thanks! What about the people who don't learn from books very well?" Some of the class started giggling, Hiruzen held his hand up.

"If you fail your test, your team also fails, you will need to work together to truly become a team in all aspects. Everyone here is capable of completing the course work, but remember if you don't help your teammates then you'll fail anyway." Nearly everyone in the class groaned again, he waited for it to stop, "If I find out anyone isn't helping his or her teammates on purpose, I will remove you from this program, do you all understand?" The class responded with a loud, 'Yes, Sir,' and the older man nodded.

"For today, we will be allowing you all to get to know each other, I want you all to get to know each other, become friends and then we will gather together into the squads of three or four to meet with the teachers at the end of the day. I can't force you to instantly become friends but it will be much easier to graduate if your teamwork is top notch." He closed his eyes and nodded, "Now, you have until two, and then the Chūnin instructors will arrive."

Sarutobi walked out of the room, intent on watching them from a distance with the Chūnin in the next room.

Uchiha Itachi watched the large screen of his predecessor as the man put his new experiment into action. It was a good idea considering the Academy graduation rates, and the actual skills Genin displayed after they were put into the field.

Recently he changed his mind about this type of teaching as a Jōnin teacher returned with two less students due to an ambush. He couldn't blame the Jōnin because of the nature of the attacker, one Kisame Hoshigaki, S-Class missing ninja from Kiri, also recently placed into Konoha bingo books with the same designation. The only reason they were able to escape was because of final Genin of the team thinking quickly on his feet.

His predecessor walked into the room and Itachi looked up from the screen, "If I had known better I'd say this reminded me of Root style training…" he paused for a moment, "Only they won't have to kill off their own emotions and supposedly forgo their teammate's lives at the end of this training." The older man had sat next to him, taking out his pipe.

Hiruzen lit it, and took a drag from the pipe, "This training is the exact opposite of _that _man's training," Itachi didn't argue back. "Naruto and Sasuke, what a team they already make."

Itachi nodded, his mother would be supremely happy with this decision, "Naruto spends almost every night at the house already, mother loves him."

"Truly, I didn't expect any less of her, that woman has a heart of gold and a strong will of fire to back it up." Itachi nodded, his mother was an extremely passionate woman. "I wasn't going to put myself in her outs and suggest a different arrangement, mothers can be very scary."

"And the girl? Her test scores are all over the place, a one on the physical exam." Itachi cited from memory.

"Sakura Haruno is an interesting individual, her psych-eval's are extremely high, nearly as high as Shikamaru." The Uchiha let his eyes raise a little, "But I suppose you seen all that, no what I see in the girl is something much more terrifying." The older man started on his pipe again, letting it slowly blow out towards the screen. "I see a little bit of Tsunade in her."

"Truly?" Sarutobi nodded. "It will be Interesting, if she decides to go the same path as your old student then this team will become extraordinary to watch."

"She will, I have already seen her talent in manipulating chakra, even at this young age I can see her going just as far as Tsunade if not farther… But we must remain vigilant else our past mistakes take form once again." Itachi only nodded, he knew all too well of the past and the demons that lay in wait.

Two Years Later - Naruto: Age 10

Three shuriken shot out of the tree as someone darted across the landscape, the figure dodged to the left but still took another shuriken to his armor, as it bounced off the figure cursed, instantly it stopped and he rose is hand.

A noise sounded throughout the air, "Fuck!"

"NARUTO! What have I told you about cussing! It's rude!" He looked up to his pink-haired teammate towering over him.

"Sorry Sakura, but I was so close!" Another boy in all black appeared beside him, "Sorry Sasuke." Sasuke merely waved it off.

"It's only practice, I barely hit you that time, and considering I'm the best shot in the class we should be okay for the survival exam."

Naruto smirked, "The best shot eh?" Sakura smacked him over the head lightly.

"Boys…" She walked off intent for the clearing nearby.

"What?" Naruto looked absolutely dumbfounded.

Nine members of the squad known as Squad Iruka stood in the nearby field waiting for the final member to show his face.

"Why is Shikamaru always late!" Ino Yamanaka yelled out, staring at Chōji Akimichi.

Chōji held up his free hand, "Don't look at me, it's just his personality!" he reached for a handful of chips.

Naruto was lying down in the grass next to Sakura who was talking rapidly to a Hinata Hyūga about some new technique they were learning to remove poison using their chakra. "We should get another game of Ninja going! If he's going to be this late we'll make him the target." He was smiling from the ground, Kiba nodded next to him.

"If I had my dog we could track him down!" Kiba Inuzuka laughed out loud.

Naruto started laughing too; he turned over in fits, "Imagine your puppy chasing him up a tree!"

They both continued laughing for a few moments.

Iruka cleared his throat; each member of his squad looked up, "Shikamaru is finally here." Lazily strolling into the field with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed as if walking and sleeping at the same time, Shikamaru strode up to the group and plopped down onto the grass.

"About time you lazy ass!" This earned Naruto looks from Ino and Hinata and smack in the head from his pink haired teammate.

Shikamaru didn't even look up.

Iruka cleared his throat again, "As you all know this weekend is the final survival exam, Sarutobi-sama will be in attendance, he will be determining if you're all ready for active duty or another year of training."

"We're definitely ready!" Naruto said out loud, a couple of others agreed with him.

Iruka nodded, "Of course you are, but we need to finalize team and squad leadership and discuss current intelligence." Intelligence was of course guarded and each squad had the right to search it out but if caught the team would lose points under the current system.

The current leader of the squad was Iruka but teachers were unable to help his or her squad therefore playing a lesser role in the planning of each exam.

The current internal Intel unit was Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru. Each of them could obtain the necessary information but the top level information was only possible with the help of a three member unit.

"We know pretty much everything about the test besides the location, unless Shikamaru somehow found that out." Said Sasuke, everyone looked over to the sleeping boy; Ino kicked him in the side forcing him to flinch in pain. "We should be able to get that information by the time of the exam."

Iruka nodded. "Does anyone have any objections to the current leadership?" Nobody made a sound, "We will have a blind vote for Squad leadership, everyone take this and write his or her name on it, do not sign your own name because I can tell from your hand writing who is who." He handed paper slips out to the group.

A couple of minutes later the results had been tallied. Four: Naruto, Three: Sasuke, Two: Shikamaru.

"Naruto is the winner, interesting." A couple of people clapped him on the back.

"What? I can't be leader, I'm not even a team leader." Naruto looked over the results.

Iruka laughed, "A good leader is someone who brings together a unit of people, someone who has the faith is each of his friends to bring them through situations and I agree you do have the strongest Will of Fire on this squad." This of course caused Naruto to blush, the meeting ended there and the squad went home for the night.

"Who'd you vote for?" Naruto said walking down the street.

Sasuke didn't even look over, "You first."

"Well you're already the team leader, so it made sense to name you."

Sasuke laughed at this, causing confusion to race through Naruto's mind. "My thoughts exactly! You don't understand the affect you have on people yet, listen to Iruka for once in your life."

This situation still confused him, but whatever, in the end they would prevail! They would never give up, until the very end!


	3. Uzumaki Influence

**Chapter 1**

Uzumaki Naruto was a strong willed boy of ten, he believed in his ninja way and of the Code of Fire. At his core he was extremely loyal to the people who talked with him and interacted with him in anyway. The stares he would get from the others in the villages were confusing which was why he needed to show them he deserved them, some nodded and waved, these were Shinobi most the time and the other group were villagers who didn't really do anything to him except glare and look away. This was accompanied by whispering behind his back most of the time, he couldn't really catch anything besides the usual; troublemaker, that-boy and strangely enough taboo was a common word to be used. He shrugged off everything, they would respect him someday as a Konoha Shinobi, if they didn't by the time he was Hokage then he wasn't going to give them the time.

His normal routine for the summer was wake up eat Raman followed by a shower and then going outside for some pranks, either with others or by himself. After the successfully pranking whoever deserved it he would head home for lunch and doing something completely random for the rest of the day. A week into his summer vacation and he was heading home after a very quick day where everything went almost perfect.

Naruto made it back before dark and decided to work on his plants by the window seal before going to bed at a late hour. It had become a ritual for him to look after the plants before he finally slept for the night, a way of calming his mind.

That night was a little more different and the dreams he had were also different as a power in him stirred uncomfortably.

Uzumaki Mito awoke in chains, her entire body wrapped tightly, as the last memories of her life immediately became clear. What had happened after her death, she remembered Kushina and the training she had given the young girl of four before she gave her life for the transference. That's where her memories ended though, Uzumaki Mito is dead and she knew that but she also knew why she was here, a backup in case something went wrong with Kushina, the girl would be able to unconsciously call on her if she required help in subduing the Nine-Tails forcibly.

But why had she been activated now, the time limit had already started on how long she could be here, the chakra fading by the second. If her estimations were correct about the amount of chakra she contained and how much would be required to break the chains holding her down then she wouldn't have more than an hour to help Kushina.

She felt out trying to get a feel of what the outside world was like and what was happening that would require her being summoned. Darkness, Kushina was asleep, her consciousness seemingly dreaming peacefully.

'Okay first goal', she reached her chakra out from her body she used it to rip the weaker chains from her body releasing her from the hold cell and releasing herself into the consciousness of the host.

The second goal was a little harder since Kushina was dreaming and her mind was already focused on something other than the power inside her. The sewer of the Kyuubi No Kitsune was similar to the one she had remembered when she contained the beast, at least something never changed as she spotted the sleeping tailed beast. Although this sealing method was vastly different to Kushina's and Mito's the premise was the same, she wondered what could have happened to her to change the seal so much.

She reached out with her limited power and found the consciousness of the host, she really didn't know exactly how to pull Kushina into the seal with her but she was running out of time. She mentally pulled, really hard on the consciousness.

Uzumaki Naruto was dreaming of his two favorite things in the world, Haruno Sakura and Raman. The three of them sat on a grassy hill talking about Ninjutsu and eating Raman, it was currently the best day ever. At least until something grabbed him by the head pulled him hard into the ground and out of his dream.

He landed in a pool of dark water at least that was what he thought it was. "Ouch, that hurt," Naruto rubbed his head. He looked up and saw someone he didn't know and instantly thought the worst, someone had kidnapped him and he was being held for ransom. Although this lady didn't look very strong, maybe he could take her? "Who are you and where is this?"

"That's my question kid, I was stuck into Kushina and now I pop-up in your head?" Naruto was extremely confused and his faced showed it, 'In his head?'

"What The Fuck-" she smacked him over the head quickly and he flinched, "What do you mean my head?"

"Isn't it obvious that were inside your head? I was sealed with the Kyuubi No Kitsune into Uzumaki Kushina in case she ever had a need to call on my chakra and skills as a last resort." All of this only left Naruto even more confused as he only registered about half the words the first being Kyuubi No Kitsune and the second being Uzumaki Kushina. He didn't know any other Uzumaki in the Village, he had a living relative? "What's your name? I'm Uzumaki Mito."

She tapped on his head lightly to break him from the trance he was currently in. "Uzumaki Naruto, I'm ten." She nodded and looked thoughtful for a second.

"You're much too young to start controlling the Kyuubi, it's curious that I'm here since you don't need my help, which is my purpose but..." She looked at Naruto who was processing the current state of affairs. "Nobody told you about it did they…" Naruto didn't look up.

Naruto didn't understand what was going on, one minute he was dreaming and now this.

"It doesn't matter who you are as long as you have the right attitude towards being the host, you'll be strong. I don't have much time, so I want you to tell me a couple of things, firstly what do you think about Konoha? Have they treated you well as a host?"

Naruto looked confused again, "Host?" She rolled her eyes, he obviously was completely oblivious to the fact that one of the Tailed beasts was sleeping behind them.

"The foolish woman means me, you worthless brat." Naruto quickly looked around for the source of the voice in tell a set of red cat eyes opened, Naruto looked into the eyes of the Tailed beast known as Kyuubi No Kitsune. He was so confused, well that might have been an understatement and voiced some of those thoughts, not out of resentment but pity.

"I should have known… after everything." Naruto was hit on the head again, a little harder this time he noticed. He looked up into her eyes and she looked back with compassion that no one had ever shown him.

"Being hated for something you had no control over, such as hosting this beast is something I don't regret but it was hard, really hard. I was the first host in over a hundred years for the Kyuubi No Kitsune and I had the full support of my Village and husband Hashirama but even then some people had that look, like they were looking straight through you at the Kyuubi." Naruto nodded still looking down, he didn't really comprehend anything she said but he still listened intently. But he knew that look; it was the same one everyone gave him, the one that made him hungry for attention. "But I know were related distantly, and I believe you still are strong enough to face life with the will to live and strive through the hardest of times."

Naruto nodded he knew it was hard but now he knew why he had to strive towards his goals, 'Nothing would ever keep him down! Not even the Kyuubi No Kitsune, "You better believe it Oba-san, Dattebayo!" She heartily laughed with him; he must be related to her in some way. She smiled down at him, and nodded.

The Kyuubi No Kitsune growled narrowing its eyes angrily; he wanted to hurt her so bad! Smashing his claws at the wall of the seal, Mito merely offered her own glare back infuriating him all over again.

"I believe you'll do your job very well, and hope you the best in finding people who truly believe in you and will stand by you in the darkest of those times. It's hard but finding these people will keep you grounded and they will be your life." His smile was as bright as Kushina's, she clearly remembered it. "Let's take this somewhere a little more private, he's annoying." She looked over to the fox and it snarled back again. The hatred radiated off it clearly visible. She placed her hand on Naruto's head and dragged his consciousness a little more softly this time to a new area where they could talk.

Naruto and Mito ended up in an area all too familiar as the Hokage's of the past were carved into stone right under them and they overlooked the village. She sighed nostalgically overlooking the village before turning on Naruto, "You probably have trouble controlling your Ninjutsu?" Naruto nodded and tilt his head curiously; maybe she would help him get the Bunshin down? "Controlling the amount of chakra in your system will be very difficult and can become very tedious with the amount of work you'll have to put into it. The chakra will always be expanding and will require constant work to keep it under control, as Hosts it's a necessary boon that will annoy and anger you at times. Work very hard in all the chakra control techniques and promise you won't cheat and give up once you finish one as they're very important."

"Sure! I promise I'll work hard! I'll never give up my dream to be Hokage!" He didn't really yell but his voice was so full of that childish confidence that it brought that smile back to her face knowing that he would be okay.

"That's a wonderful dream Naruto; I believe with all my heart that you'll be able to achieve it. But that goal is just as hard as controlling the tailed-beast inside you, so I'm going to give you some advice okay?" Naruto nodded as he was finally receiving some recognition from someone. "Along with a daily routine of chakra control techniques I want you to start studying seals as it's part of family tradition as an Uzumaki Shinobi to learn them and become at least somewhat proficient in reading, creating and using them."

He nodded even know he didn't really understand what they were, he would do it because it was family tradition something he longed for, to belong to family. "I promise I will work hard! I will never give up, and I'll make you proud!"

She knew he was being truthful from what he had seen in the limited memories she was now receiving but knew it was time to leave already and frowned. "I'm sorry but it's nearly time for me to leave," Naruto instantly calmed and paid attention as she was already slightly opaque. "Ask the Hokage to give you access to my library if it still exists, you'll find knowledge on how to control your tenant, along with my knowledge in seals, okay? And remember that I believe in you. Were strong in here as Uzumaki, be strong for me." She pointed at her heart before finally disappearing.

**Chapter 2**

Naruto awoke happily that night and with renewed vigor the next day he confronted the Hokage, the old man merely sat stony faced thinking about everything his young charge had told him.

After showing Naruto the Library where Mito's knowledge had been cataloged from her own and explained that it had been close to sixty years since she had wrote her last scroll he moved along the stacks of scrolls in the section looking for something.

Naruto was curious so many scrolls to look through and he wasn't strong in the area of studying like Sakura but he wouldn't give up. "She wanted me to work on chakra control techniques but I don't see any here, also seals but…" Naruto was confused and it showed.

Sarutobi Hiruzen nodded thoughtfully, "Should I help you, Naruto? It is after all my Library." A look of determination flooded Naruto's face as he continued to look at the cover of each scroll trying to coerce the knowledge of each scroll to the surface. He had to laugh at the confused look on his as he picked up a scroll on Advanced Sealing which had so many odd and foreign symbols on it that it didn't even look slightly kana. "Naruto, It may be beneficial for one such as yourself to seek aid in the areas you're unfamiliar with, such as my library here, I know the contents of each and every scroll even if it's only the basics."

Naruto was confused again, he knew this was going to be hard but this…He scratched his head. "NEH NEH, Ji-Ji could you point me in the right direction?" Sarutobi chuckled and pulled out the basic scrolls that would get him started.

From that point on Naruto seemed to work hard even know he would get confused easily, Naruto had so many questions it was starting to get tedious to answer them all but Sarutobi knew he at least would get Naruto started and then let him off, he didn't want to give the impression that he wouldn't help at all but began to slowly move towards letting the blond figure it out for himself. Naruto had been restricted to an area in the main branch of the Library and Sarutobi made sure he would have access to anything in that area despite the animosity of the locals who frequented the villages library.

Naruto himself found seals at first to be hard, but… he wouldn't give up for anything the advice of his ancestor still fresh in his mind he pushed his mind hard during the two month break. In fact the prospects of returning to the Ninja Academy loomed harshly over him as the final weeks bled into days. He knew that his accomplishments' in learning the basics of seals went a long way towards him becoming a Ninja and accomplishing his final goal of becoming Hokage.

Naruto was finishing his second set of chakra control techniques in where he focused a very fine amount of chakra into a basic D-Rank seal he had made and drew into his floor boards of his apartment, the diagram showed exactly how much chakra he was pumping into it. This allowed him to set a very precise amount of chakra to meet and then focus his chakra into the seal slowly. He burned the seal the first twenty times with the unnatural amount of chakra sent into it, overloading it nearly every time burning the seal into the floor.

By the time the Academy was about to start he could hold a chakra flow on the set amount for three seconds before losing the required concentration that the seal needed. He thought about drawing the seal into the work table at the academy but didn't think the teachers would like that. Well, tough luck!

The quietest summer in years ended shortly after that, the boy everyone hated quietly making his escape into the world of a ninja.

Uzumaki Naruto bounded down the streets of Konoha heading towards the academy he would be spending his day in, at least the ones he didn't skip. He spent the first day drawing the design onto the desk using an erasable graphite pencil, lightly outlining the actual design. Most of it was completed by lunch so he was able to go home and grab the Ink and brushes he would need to continue.

The person next to him a timid girl named Hyūga Hinata didn't understand what Naruto was doing, from her perspective as well as the rest of the class Uzumaki Naruto had his head down and was doodling on the table. But being a Hyūga she had certain aspects others didn't have which led her to looking a little more closely at the writings with her Byakugan while class was in session and then after when everyone was leaving and Naruto left the room. They weren't doodles for sure, as she traced the kana with her fingers, the design didn't look at all familiar which led her to believe Naruto was planning something. Probably another prank or something of the sort, although from the design it clearly looked like a seal of some sort which confused her even more because she hadn't ever seen Naruto working on seals before.

Naruto found the girl hovering over his Control seal when he returned and stood back for a moment watching as she analyzed them, he didn't know her at all in fact picking the seat he choose was nearly random, he had chosen the position in the room where he would be the least noticeable. Not that it mattered since nobody paid him any attention anyway; she finally gave up and walked outside facing away from him.

By the end of the first class he had finished with the seal, it was a smaller seal with a more refined purpose of helping him control the chakra through a visible representation of a number system rather than a the previous style he had used. It was all basic seal knowledge, but the use of and creation of the new seal gave him a great deal of pride as his journey began.

The first term of school Naruto focused on obtaining the absolute control of his chakra that would be needed for the next phase of his training. Focusing on holding the chakra at the same level and consciously paying attention to the teachers was hard. The required concentration of splitting his attention was mind draining; he was forced to ignore his teachers in a lot of instances which got him in more trouble. But the constant fluctuations in his chakra pool made his control waver, just as Mito had said, added into the fact that he was still maturing and his already huge chakra pool was growing.

After the three months of the first term were up he would forgo studying seals for now and use what he knew now to develop a new control seal, something permanent which would be applied to his body. He knew messing with his seal was a bad idea so it had to be separated but also incorporated through it. From his readings on the Host scrolls from Mito and what little knowledge he had on his own seal he deduced that the output of the seal allowed him to manifest and control the Biju's chakra At least that's what he thought was happening, no one else seemed to be having any problem with basic Ninjutsu only him.

Another person watched Naruto a little more closely now, something had changed with the dead-last over the past summer, before the blond haired moron couldn't do anything and was literally the biggest loser in class. Uchiha Sasuke stared briefly at the table the dead-last used noticing the marks he was struck with an odd sense of confusion.

**Chapter 3**

Uzumaki Naruto sat at home once again working on a new seal, and also trying to figure out the exact required amount of chakra that the Bunshin would require. A normal Bunshin would require an amount of chakra so small he was sure a first year academy student could pull it off. For example, out of one hundred percent of his current chakra poll, less than one percent would be required to create one clone. He had adjusted the seal just to see results lower than one percent, which was about the hardest thing ever to control.

He ended up destroying that seal over forty times before finally getting the grasp of controlling one percent of his chakra. It was being very tiresome rewriting that seal over and over again…

A knock came from his door, which of course was odd seeing as he never really got visitors ever, expect maybe the Hokage. He stood and answered the door and his assumption was correct as the Hokage stood at the door with another odd man with white hair.

"Hi, Ji-Ji! Good morning." Naruto was excited for guests but his house was a mess and he nervously scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Good morning to you to Naruto-kun, this is Jiraiya-kun one of my students." Naruto merely nodded still entirely embarrassed by his house. "Can we come in Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded.

Jiraiya was not disgusted by the room in fact it all looked rather interesting, he was instantly reminded of his previous pupil and his tendency to go overboard when researching a new jutsu or seal. What really interested him was the seal engraved in the floor, chakra burns surrounding each etch, obviously from chakra overload. His sensei also noticed out of the corner of his eye and merely looked away, meaning he already knew of the boy's attempts.

"We have come today to check in with you, as you now know of your tenant and your new interest in seals hence Jiraiya's presence since he's a masterful seal user." Sarutobi was looking around the room with a little dismay. "We may have to have another talk about cleanliness regarding your responsibilities of living alone." Naruto paled.

"I know, He-he but I've been busy with training and version two, this is really hard I'm surprised I've made this much progress on my own," Naruto looked over to his notes thoughtfully.

"You've matured greatly Naruto-kun," Naruto looked up towards Jiraiya and tilted his head in confusion, had they met before? "I've met you only once before this, you were nearly four."

Naruto nodded, "Of course I've matured since then, I mean really…four." He smirked as Jiraiya playfully smacked him over the head. "Oba-san was a source of change for me, also the Kyuubi really put everything into perspective you know? Finding out a giant source of malicious chakra is stuck in your gut really changes your view of life. I know I can't be a kid anymore and I have to grow up and now I know why everyone felt the way they did."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding, he could equivalent that with his own past. "It's curious how much we change when we face down something that has plagued our lives for so long." Thoughts of his last battle with the Snake Sannin came to his mind.

The current Hokage of Konoha could remember over a dozen of such instances in his long life. "Enough of this talk let's see where you're at with the seal you're working on, maybe we could help."

As it turned out they were able to help him greatly, not that he doubted the Hokage and a member of the Sannin. Naruto really liked this new guy despite his perverted nature.

The Hokage left about an hour into the discussion after his brief yet embarrassing speech about cleanliness and his responsibilities. Naruto and Jiraiya worked on the seal for another three hours after he had left fixing small and large errors in his diagrams that any inexperienced seal user would create. In the end, Jiraiya was impressed by his knowledge and Naruto had learned a lot from his newest teacher a promised to work even harder over the next term to overcome his lack of skill in certain areas. Jiraiya also warned him not to focus too much on the theoretical and to remember that exercise and practical use of all his skills was required to stay sharp.

By the time Jiraiya left the sun started to set and the aging man returned to the tower to speak to his teacher.

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked up towards the opening door to his office to notice his student walk into the room; he set down his pen and pondered his question carefully. "I won't force you to take him, he is special and if you won't take him seriously I would put Kakashi up to the task." Jiraiya looked taken aback for about one second before he realized what his teacher was pushing onto him.

"I don't think I would mind just taking him," Jiraiya didn't want anyone else, it was clear in his intentions. "He's a good brat, smart like his father and mother, but something has changed him over the past years. His personality is more like his mother rather than his father." Sarutobi nodded and didn't say anything. "The brat was calling me an Ero-Sennin before I left," This time he laughed out loud with his teacher.

"The spy has already reported movement within that organization," Jiraiya nodded, he knew already. "It would be wise to train him up to a level we would both find suitable for the coming storm, I didn't want this for him but for his survival…" Sarutobi trailed off they both knew what would be in store for the young Jinchūriki if they intended hunt him down.

"I think he's already on a good path, that seal he's been working on quite a piece of work. And that other seal is ingenious, his chakra control will be great at the rate he's going." Jiraiya nodded to himself, the boy had left an impression, familiar but different to either of his parents, better almost. "It's very basic work but with my help I think he can understand even the Dead Demon Consuming seal and the properties that it instills. I don't worry about him yet, he'll become strong like his parents."

"You truly think so? I still have a bad feeling about the next year, something is looming on the horizon of this village and it's shadow feels almost heavy." Sarutobi was looking outside now, the conversation over and his student had already departed. He starred briefly as his age caught up to him before returning to the Bane of his Existence.

The end of the term was coming and he had made a lot progress but was it enough. A month ago he was successful in creating three regular Bunshin, the amount of control it took to hold that amount of chakra was annoying and he didn't think it would ever be useful in an actual battle.

Today marked one week before the end of term exams and the final chance to graduate with his class, this year would be different and he knew it. He practiced everything from throwing shuriken to the replacement technique daily and today he was skipping class but not for pranking or any other childish reason, he had other ideas in mind for today.

Uzumaki Naruto was going to use this day for research purposes, funny a year ago he probably would be defacing some monument or something akin to vandalism. Not doing research in the local Shinobi Library anyway.

His plan for the day was to research the applications of sealing and what he could use it for in the future. He knew of course the most popular uses of it, storage. But it was such a broad term; storage could be used in any number of ways from sealing physical items, to pure a chakra beast such as Kyuubi no Kitsune. Another huge application of seals was also extremely well known, summoning, or the Fourth Hokage's main Flying Thunder God technique which allowed him to appear anywhere a seal was placed. Also he really didn't understand the difference between time and space yet, the basic concept of it made his brain hurt.

This didn't really excite Naruto too much because the technique wasn't his and recreating that technique could take years so he blew it off as not possible yet. But that didn't mean he wouldn't look into it in the future it just meant he wasn't currently interested.

No, what currently interested Uzumaki Naruto was the last way of using Seals that he knew of; Barriers were complicated also but not nearly as much. Barriers required huge amounts of chakra to control and multiple people which he hoped another version of Bunshin could help him in his creations. But the one thing he wanted was the ability to create a Barrier around him using the Kyuubi, the mass of chakra was a battery waiting to be used and if he could tap his control seal directly into that source, well he doubted anyone could force their way past it.

He spent the rest of the day doing research on this very subject and planned to create the first test applications when he figured out how to link his chakra correctly. He wasn't dumb in the area of testing and retesting, seals failed and exploded very often enough and the Hokage had directed him and warned him more times than he cared to count.

He spent the half the day reading and making notes, it was tedious but for some reason he was learning it and liking it, not unlike history or math that revolved around other areas of being a ninja, this way of the ninja seemed to click with him. He thought about his family and did a little research that came up with the village Uzushio and a lot of boring history about that village. It really only held his attention when they talked about sealing and what little information he could gleam from the history scrolls.

Naruto ended that day at home working on a new way to direct his chakra into a seal farther away from him, after several unsuccessful attempts he completed it and was able to channel chakra from his hands down a seal chain and into a seal roughly six meters from him. The seal in question was another variation on his control seal he used for training except this one expanded on the concept that his chakra is split into two parts, a physical and spiritual part.

Half-way through that day Hinata walked out of the Academy for lunch wondering where her crush was, it wasn't unusual for him to skip at least one class a week but today was the third day. She walked down the street leaving the Academy grounds in search of him; of course she knew his normal spots from her weekly stalking/tailing of the boy.

Hinata had found Naruto in his apartment that day but didn't knock out, obviously she couldn't just walk up to his house and say 'Hi, you weren't at school today, where were you?' I mean really. She decided to follow him to school the next day and maybe ask him about the day before, maybe. Hinata didn't really believe she could work up the courage to actually talk to him but maybe, just maybe.

The next day Naruto had plans to test the next part of his seal which meant another day of skipping school, but this being the third day he made the effort of showing up until lunch. After being chewed out by the big-headed teacher he skipped the rest of the day and headed out to his local training ground with a tail he hadn't noticed.

An hour later a five-point barrier seal was being drawn on sheet of sealing paper he had 'acquired.' A pentagram circling the seal was one of the strongest he knew, it was a direct copy from the original and his first test barrier with the external chakra seal added on. It allowed him to be approximately twenty feet away from the main barrier seal.

Naruto rechecked his work five times with the notes he had brought with him for errors and corrected the two he had found before finally declaring it ready. The area he chose to test his first seal had a stone wall next the field he had intended to use, the stone wall was a little less than thirty centimeters thick so he had plenty of protection just in case.

"Here we go!" He had said it to himself but the other person watching him heard it clearly as she watched him activate a seal on the wall and she quickly activated her Byakugan. Even without her Byakugan both of them could see the symbols light up and the barrier light up brightly. Inwardly she cheered for him as the barrier lasted ten seconds, she could see him straining slightly with her Byakugan she could tell the flow of chakra was irregular. Fifteen seconds in and the flow collapsed and Naruto over reacted by shoving a huge amount of chakra into the seal, the result was explosive.

Naruto panicked, he had done it but the control required to keep all five points controlled at the same time was intense, fifteen seconds or so into the activation he overdid it. A burst of chakra shot in all directions, his chakra shooting towards him it lashed out at the entire wall causing him to duck behind the wall which was hit by the full force of the remaining chakra It washed over the wall and the event ended as quickly as it started.

He jumped up quickly looking at the seal paper with despair; it was burned but only lightly. He ran out and checked it out, it could take another shot but he decided on another day, he would focus his remaining time and control of his chakra and ways to control it through seals.

**Chapter 4**

He spent the last four days researching while not in the academy; he had proven to his teacher Iruka that he could do the basic techniques the day after his first foray with barriers. It didn't stop his teacher from giving him lines that day for skipping two days so close to graduation.

His standing had taken a small increase since he started his research into seals but he hadn't gained but two places in the class, now only Kiba and Shikamaru remained below him. He knew both kids had been gunning for him in different ways. Kiba had been challenging him to Taijutsu whenever he could, which allowed Naruto to practice his very flawed Taijutsu. Shikamaru had proclaimed him too troublesome to even try; he remained second no matter how much Kiba had prompted a challenge. Naruto wasn't angered per-say towards Shikamaru's attitude, the only thing Naruto wanted to do was get out of the class and work on his own shit.

"Hey, dumb-ass," Kiba kicked his chair from behind, "Let's go outside after class, I'll test a new technique I created yesterday on you." Naruto merely nodded not really caring but it was fun, almost like having friends, sparring with Kiba after class was more of a rival relationship rather than a friendship. Kiba used to participate in some of his pranks but after he gave up on those he hadn't had a reason to even interact with Naruto, in tell the class standings came out.

Today after class he would try his seal in the spar, the distance had mattered after further testing, he had thought about it all day, controlling chakra from a distance is much harder to do than close up. As usual Misuki, the physical arts instructor stuck around to watch the children spar after class. This allowed him to keep watch over the children just in case things went too far, and permitted him to keep watch on certain individuals.

Naruto began to set up the five point seal around him, Kiba noticed it and watched curiously. "What are you doing? Is that a jutsu?" Kiba was inspecting a corner of the seal.

"Nothing you need to be worried about, it's defensive," Naruto finished writing the seal on the ground, Kiba smirked at the 'defensive' part, "It won't hurt anyone."

Kiba dropped into his Inuzuka Taijutsu stance, Akamaru had jumped down from his head and sat obediently nearby.

As he finished the barrier seal on the ground Naruto stepped into his academy/bruiser Taijutsu stance, he shoot forward towards Kiba knowing the close combat he had a better chance to land hits on his opponent. Naruto landed within a meter of Kiba when he dropped down for a slicing kick, Kiba shot up still on all fours dodging his attack, he swiped at Naruto and shifted his body weight into a kick before landing.

Naruto was sent flying from the strong kick, the dog like style of Taijutsu hurt a lot, instantly he palmed the floor by shifting his body weight avoiding slamming into the ground.

Kiba took this to his advantage though as he launched back at Naruto once again moving into that unique Inuzuka Style, his sharpened claws slashed at Naruto quickly and accurately. Kiba knew he had him beat in the Taijutsu area once Naruto was forced back to his circle, he to shot back and prepared for his new technique. "You better be ready Naruto!" Kiba shot over the field twisting into his new technique, "Gatsūga"

Naruto new instantly he need to block this technique, he shot his hand down to the control seal activating the barrier, everyone around him either gasped or their eyes widened.

The force at which Kiba had been moving was immense, he slammed into the barrier at full speed as the unstoppable met the unyielding in one on one combat, for a half a second it looked like Naruto was going to be able to deflect it.

Abruptly the shield cracked and each boy was sent flying, Kiba took most of the brunt of the assault as the speed at which he was moving dissipated instantaneously onto him into the ground. He hit hard and rolled, a couple of people ran over to him as he finished rolling.

Naruto on the other hand took the most damage because his seal collapsed sending him flying backwards into a training poll, nobody moved for him but one, Hinata who had been watching moved instantly to his side.

"Naruto!" Hinata looked into his eyes checking him for the obvious signs of concussion, Naruto didn't look dizzied. "That was.."

"Extremely dangerous," Mizuki stood next to him a smirk, "I didn't think you had something like this up your sleeve." Mizuki was looking over to the remains of the five point seal with an unread emotion.

"It's incomplete," Naruto started but was interrupted.

"That," Mizuki said, "was obvious; I don't think you should use that in class anymore."

"It's fine, Kiba hurt himself." Naruto started again and stopped seeing Kiba get up, "See he's alright. In fact the only reason he's hurt so bad was because of that spin he was in."

Mizuki huffed and sneered slightly before reverting back to his teacher like attitude, "I'll still be telling Iruka about this."

He walked off to check the other boy for injuries.

Naruto looked around for Hinata but she had made an escape during his alteration which the teacher.

Since the day of that fight nearly a week ago Naruto spent most of his time practicing what he would require to graduate, as tomorrow was that test, today was no different. He had worked on using the seal to produce twenty Bunshin clones, this number was much easier than three because of his chakra capacity, he knew it was large, probably as large as Iruka or Mizuki which made his life hell when it came to chakra control.

After class today was a little different since he didn't want to do anything that would hurt his chances of passing the exam he decided to choose another area of Seals to research. This time he wanted to incorporate version two into his work, if he could perfect his chakra control then controlling any other jutsu would come with time.

The only thing about this new technique is that it required access to his seal which was by far the most stupidly dangerous thing Naruto could think of, messing with a Tailed-Beast was not a thing Naruto thought he could do. He needed a teacher with access to the seal or a diagram to the seal itself to practice on.

Which led to his research on containment seals, in the Hokage's Library once again, with the Hokage behind him he ran his hands down the list of scrolls, he knew probably a forth of what the scrolls contained which meant he was looking for one that he didn't know.

This amused Sarutobi Hiruzen to no end, the boy's stubbornness showing through once again. The Hokage sighed from his chair at the Library, "Naruto," The boy looked over, Sarutobi took his pipe out and sagely looked him in the eye. "Shouldn't you be practicing for tomorrow's exam rather than looking through these dusty old scrolls."

Naruto smiled warmly, a look of confidence on his face, "Eh, I've got them all down Ji-Ji, Iruka says I could easily pass now that I've figured out my problem with clones." Sarutobi puffed his pipe and his eyebrows rose slightly.

He had known Naruto had problems with jutsu before, "Problem?" he asked curiously.

Naruto scratched the back of his head smiling, "He-he, Bunshin don't take very much chakra to make and I had too much chakra running through them." A poof of smoke shot upwards in a circle.

"I see," The boy went back to looking for, whatever he was looking for, which was getting rather close to the forbidden section. "Those scrolls are forbidden currently to you, Naruto." He looked down, but was determined to find at least a reference to the seal in question. "Do you remember the first time I brought you into this Library?" Naruto looked over and nodded, he was now near Mito's section looking through a scroll he hadn't tried before. "And What I said to you about finding something in this mess?"

Naruto smiled warily, putting the scroll back into its place, "To ask you,"

"Correct," The Village leader said, another poof of tobacco smoke launched upwards.

Naruto knew he couldn't ask for something like this, it was suspicious and he didn't want to deceive the person he thought the world of. "I can't remember which scroll I came to find." Embarrassed he placed his hand on his head comically.

Sarutobi nearly fell out of his chair, composing himself he looked back up to the son of his successor, "Pick up something that interests you and lets head back out." Naruto nodded and grabbed an advanced sealing technique scroll from Mito's collection.

The classroom was filled with applicants as everyone waited for their names to be called, Naruto sat next in his normal spot practicing his one percent chakra control, it was easy enough as his pool remained nearly at seventy-five percent after forty-five minutes of practice.

Uchiha Sasuke watched him closely, the blond haired dumb-ass that used to be, and the loudest person in the class was sitting quietly watching his desk. He knew what was on the desk after testing the seal more than once; it was interesting to say the least, a seal that measured his exact physical and spiritual levels and offering a balancing percent to the user. He had copied it and redrew it a day later in his apartment for his own use.

Sasuke heard his name and stood to take his turn, Naruto shot him an arrogant middle finger, the idiot.

Naruto was a the same time as Sasuke practicing his chakra control, it was good enough for the teacher and Iruka knew it, all he had to do was show him during the test.

After a couple of minutes Sasuke walked out arrogantly with a Leaf Hitai-ate tied off around his head, he smirked at Naruto and the boy shot back the middle finger again.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" The teacher called, he stood up and went inside the room to where the teachers would be preforming the tests.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Ninjutsu rank one point five out of ten, Taijutsu rank one point five out of ten, Genjutsu rank one out of ten, to pass this class you must achieve a total of fifteen points or better on your overall exams, your current score is thirteen." Iruka was looking through his file which contained his past exam scores, a Ninja of an academy rank could only max a forty on the overall scores. The tests included Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Intelligence, Strength, Speed, Stamina and Hand seals. "To pass we'll need to see at least three Bunshin, and the full sequence of the replacement technique's hand seals."

Naruto nodded, "No problem," he formed the Ram hand seal, and focused his chakra perfectly, before finishing the technique with the last two hand seals, twenty clones popped into existence around him.

Iruka checked off the Ninjutsu part of the test before nodded at Naruto to continue.

Naruto released the clones before preforming the Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, and Snake hand seals perfectly without adding the required chakra. Iruka nodded and wrote that down also, "For extra credit can you do all the hand seals in order by name." Naruto nodded and did so. "Good job, you passed."

"YATTA!" Naruto jumped in the air causing both teachers to sweat drop for a half a second. "Thank you, sensei," He bowed respectfully all the while smiling. Mizuki wasn't smiling, he was indifferent. Naruto took his head band off the table. "Report to the Hokage with your Ninja Registration tomorrow by five, don't be late. From nine am to noon tomorrow there will be a photographer on the roof of this building." Naruto nodded leaving the room with a wave.

**Chapter 5**

Four days later, two 'rivals' defeated, which included a mouthwatering sixteen bowls of Raman consumed and a boatload of research into his new seal completed. The next version was coming along nicely and at the core was version one in all its glory, his design with the help of Jiraiya provided Naruto a great base to start off of. The basic concept of the next version was to integrate it into a seal that allowed Naruto to use the chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox in any way he could imagine. Currently the place was to simply use the chakra as a battery and super charge his barrier seal but the problem with the barrier seal was its incomplete structure, and he knew all too well how a seal would react to an overload of chakra, using its chakra would be like setting off a bomb.

So his research the pass two days had been based around the idea of using the chakra internally, which led him to research on what the previous hosts, used the chakra for and how it would affect his body. The Hokage Ji-Ji sent him to an old doctor that was around when his mother alive to do research on negative effects of the power.

That interview was awkward to say the least because the man seemed to be around eighty or so which was different. But in the proved fruitful, the chakra of a Bijū create is corrosive because of the beast itself, a study was done in his time testing the chakra of the beast to confirm that it is poisonous to others and thus the reason for sealing it into a child.

This didn't deter Naruto in his research of the Bijū and its chakra source, Naruto went back to the Hokage's Library to do even more research which prompted the Hokage himself to show up.

In his hands was a box, wrapped with a small bow on top Naruto noticed immediately what it was and smiled warmly.

Sarutobi noticed the warm smile as he approached Naruto with his pipe already lit, he set the package on the table next to his would be grandson, "This is a graduation present from me, in the hope that you will be able to follow in both your parents' footsteps to a certain extent."

Naruto was elated by this, his bones trembled for a mere second before crossing the distance between them and hugging his Ji-Ji around the waist, "Thank you, Ji-Ji and you know I will," Naruto beamed up at him and the Hokage nodded to the present.

Flipping a kunai out of his holster he snapped the bow off the present and opened to simple box, a scroll on a small book lay inside. He reached for the scroll first, unrolling the first part of it to see the title, it read 'Kage Bunshin no jutsu & supplemental Tajū Kage Bunshin no jutsu basics and theory' it was an B-Rank and an A-Ranked forbidden technique taught to those approved.

"It's a very dangerous technique that allows users to create clones of the user, clones that hear, touch, see, feel and remember everything they do. It's forbidden because of the cost to the user in terms of chakra, if a clone uses all its chakra and is dispersed the remaining chakra and memories are returned to the user. It's a very powerful technique that your mother used some times to do her own work." Naruto nodded he understood what a powerful tool lay in his hands, and to be given to him after just becoming a Genin was unprecedented.

He laid the scroll down on the table before grabbing the book from the inside of the box, it was a black book roughly an inch thick with a basic locking mechanism built into the front that would allow for a blood seal to be place on in addition to a small key. It wasn't locked and he opened it to the middle of the book curiously, it was blank. He flipped to the front cover and immediately stopped, his eyes widened a fraction of an inch, a picture was embedded into the front of the book his mother and what looked like the Forth Hokage were standing there with their hands intertwined.

He understood everything within the first five seconds of gazing at the picture, "My father and mother," He said it quietly but Sarutobi heard it fine. He smiled and shut the book, "Thank you for this, it means a lot to me, but I do have a question, the woman, my mother was she the last host?"

Sarutobi was curious about this question but thought Mito would have said something about it, "Indeed, she was, she was known as the Red-Hot Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki, because of her ability and temperament, her hair color certainly didn't help things either." Naruto smiled a little, he was looking at the picture again. "You must keep this a hush-hush at all times, everything regarding your identity is classified as a Double S-Ranked secret because of you know what."

"Can you tell me what happened the night I was born, why I assume my father was forced to reseal the Kyuubi into me?" Sarutobi looked stony faced again, he didn't want to lie but he couldn't tell the boy it was his birth that caused the Kyuubi to be released.

"That is a mystery even to me, your parents were world renown sealing experts who were truly gifted in their fields. All I know is what I seen, after the Kyuubi escaped your father teleported it so far away from us it took time to reengage it, before we could a barrier capable of holding the Kyuubi back was put up to prevent it's escape and the three of you were trapped inside."

Naruto nodded in acceptance, "Thank you again Ji-Ji," He put them both back in the box for safe keeping, "I'll definitely use both they're a big help."

The Hokage nodded and coughed slightly, "That isn't all, in light of recent events; you will not be put on a team with other Genin." Naruto looked up immediately, this meant he would still be alone… he had been looking forward to being on a team. "I understand that look Naruto but things are happening fast within the world of Shinobi, Jiraiya wishes to train you alone."

"But-but why can't he take on someone else with me it's not fair I was just starting to make friends with my classmates." Naruto was looking very miserable at the current moment, why had he always been alone…

"Jiraiya was very insistent on only training you, you will probably be his last student before he quits teaching completely, and you should feel honored." This didn't brighten Naruto's current mood, he grabbed the book from the box, if things had been different. "He did personally train your father also and your father passed down his secrets to only a select few people."

"I suppose, I was just hoping to have some friends on my team, whoever they were." Sarutobi nodded the despair of loneliness was one he hadn't chosen for the boy but the thought of it worried him. But Naruto had to be trained; no matter the costs the coming storm would be cruel on him.

"You'll have one month before Jiraiya gets back to the village, I've set it up with my son and two other Jōnin for you to undergo the basics of being a Genin, including teamwork exercises and mastering the basics of what you know already." Naruto nodded, 'That did sound like so much fun,' the thought even sounded sarcastic.

Despite the bad news he was informed to meet his first teacher the Hokage's son, Sarutobi Asuma, at the Genin team placements, which were even more awkward when he arrived late.

"Baka-Naruto, you're not on a team," Said a boy, he had forgotten his name.

Naruto stared blankly at him, "Who are you again?"

The boy fumed at him as he sat down in his usual seat. "Yo Naruto," he looked up at Shikamaru and waved. "We thought you graduated," Naruto noticed Choji behind him stuffing his face with chips.

"I did, I've been requested by someone as an apprentice," Shikamaru didn't make an interesting comment, he just seemed to be digesting what he had just said, "Neh, has Sarutobi Asuma come to get his team yet?"

Shikamaru looked at him with an odd expression of boredom, shaking his head "He's our teacher along with Ino." Naruto smiled at this, this meant he would be hanging with the three of them, or at least Choji and Shikamaru. "Troublesome blonds, complicating everything," he finally put his head back and stared out the window lazily.

"Yeah right Naruto," Ino strode over to him, "Your lying, you probably flunked out or nobody wanted the dead-last." Ino was now in his face.

'Why was she always this loud…?' Naruto put his head down on the desk ignoring her completely.

After another hour of listening to Sakura and Ino fight over something Sasuke related the first teacher came in and took a team. This went on for about thirty minutes before a man with a beard walked in, "Team Ten, Naruto." The man walked out just as soon as he walked in.

The four of them walked out of the room in silence, leaving only Team Seven to wait for their teacher.

Sarutobi Asuma stepped into an empty classroom and took a seat on top of the teacher's desk waiting for his 'pupils.' They stepped into the room, each took seats near the front of the class and Shikamaru stared at his new teacher with an odd expression of curiosity and boredom.

He cleared his throat, "First of all I would like to introduce myself, I am a Jōnin of the Leaf previously I was the bodyguard of the Fire Daimyo." He stared at them for a second, "My name is Sarutobi Asuma, and my likes are playing shōgi and smoking." As he finished he lit a cigarette and let out a quick stream of smoke, "Now I expect you all know each other and I expect to learn more about you if you pass my exam so I won't ask you yet."

As he had expected, the Nara thought something like this would be the likely case, 'Annoying…'

Ino wasn't quite as calm, "We've already passed the exam why should we have to take your exam." Asuma stared at the girl, what balls to talk to her teacher that way, Ino flinched back.

His stared directly into Ino's eyes only stopping when she flinched back, "The true test to become Shinobi of the Leaf is given by the teacher of the Genin cells, meaning me. That means out of everyone in your class only ten will pass, including Naruto who has already passed." The other three looked at Naruto thoroughly confused. "Naruto, in tell your teacher returns from his trip you shall be placed under myself and two others, I will be teaching you to control your chakra to a finer to degree. Even if they fail, I will still be training you in this area, do you understand?"

Naruto nodded, this had been explained already, "Yeah I understand Saru-sensei."

"Good, we will meet at a training ground for these lessons," Asuma handed a slip of paper to Naruto, "This is the map to the location." Naruto nodded again, "Your first session with the three teachers will begin in two days, and do you have any questions?"

"Will I be working with your team?" Asuma raised his eyebrows curiously.

"You will not be taking up time that we use for team training but if they wish to attend your lessons I will not stop them, assuming they even pass, anything else?" Naruto shook his head, "Fine, I'll see you in two days at that location and time, you may leave." With that Naruto left for home, leaving Team Ten amazed and confused.

If someone was to enter the Hokage's Library at this current moment they would be greeted by around nine Naruto's sitting around talking.

"What if we made a different seal?" One Naruto asked the rest, all of the Naruto's were brainstorming ideas to use on version two. "Besides with this new technique we could work eight times as fast on it, think about it."

Another Naruto glared at well, himself… "After all that work coming up with the seal in the first place we cannot abandon it in favor for something else," He shook his head, "What we should do is research different types of chakra."

"I'm confused." One said blandly, Naruto hit that one on the head; it released a 'poof' disappearing instantly.

The boss stood up thinking hard; putting this new technique to use was harder than he had thought. "Do you remember that book on old seals, the Uzumaki history book?" They each nodded, "They used the seal to create a contract with the Demon." They were all looking at him by now, "What if we created something similar with the Kyuubi?"

"We already decided altering the seal was a very bad idea; in tell we figure out exactly how it works, it's dangerous." A clone nodded thoughtfully, "But if we went to Ji-Ji and asked him about it, maybe he could help us with the research." A lot of clones nodded, but the problem with agreeing with yourself is that even if you were wrong, thinking about it wouldn't make it right because you're still talking to yourself.

The original Naruto thought about that last time he was in the Hokage's Library, he hadn't gotten anything done after Ji-Ji gave him the presents. "I want to try," Naruto was looking at the others, they finally gave up, "Our goal is to research that seal, and possibly a new seal that can be placed on the main seal, and we already know the chakra is dangerous so we should work out a way to use its chakra safely." They all nodded, a planned formed and the research began anew.

It was around two in the afternoon when a man with silver hair came in followed by a man with the oddest bowl cut hair, all the clones stared at them as they walked in, "Back to work you slackers," Naruto yelled, he stood from the table to greet the two Jōnin, "Hello!" He stared at the man, the eyebrows…

Maito Gai was quick to introduce himself; in his haste he introduced his friend Hatake Kakashi, finally ending his introduction with some crazy idea about wearing a skintight suit like he did.

Kakashi sweat-dropped at his over enthusiastic co-worker, he coughed quietly silencing them both, "As you are no doubt aware you will be training with our teams during the one month before Jiraiya returns," Naruto looked about ready to interrupt him but he continued quickly enough, "As Team 7 passed you will be working with us every other day on teamwork exercises, from there you will be put under Asuma for afternoon training." Naruto nodded he already knew that part.

"YOSH! From five in the morning to the time you meet my rival here," Speaking about Kakashi, "You will be placed under my command for morning Taijutsu training. Team Gai meets for missions at eight so we will work hard during morning training. My youthful student Lee shall be joining us during all these exercises, you should be warmed up by the time you meet us at five!" It was Naruto's turn to sweat drop now.

"So you both graduated teams this year?" Naruto asked assuming that had been the case with Asuma and Team 10.

Kakashi started before Gai could even respond, he lazily said "Team 7 passed, barely, Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba." He took out an Icha Icha book and strode back out the door ignoring his overly excited rival.

"Team Gai contains my beautiful Rock Lee, the amazing Tenten and the commanding Hyūga Neji! Good Luck on your research! I must go!" With that he disappeared.

"Wow, I need to learn how to do that," Naruto went back to his work.

An hour later the Hokage walked in already speaking, "-don't care who you think you are, and you can contest it as much as you wish, he is my Shinobi now and you have no say as to how a Hokage uses his Shinobi." Utatane Koharu stiffened as she saw the boy behind Hiruzen, he turned around also noticing.

"We only want what's best for him and the village," Hiruzen stopped her right there with a hand.

"It is already decided, I thank you all for your concern but he will do fine." Koharu knew she was being dismissed finally giving up and walking away.

The God of Shinobi pinched the bridge of his nose, before turning back around to face Naruto, whose entire body was shielded by a large scroll. "I don't know how many times I came in here looking for your father to see him exactly like this." The scroll dropped a little, as he set it on the ground carefully.

Naruto grinned holding up a scroll, "Introduction to Contract seals."

Sarutobi Hiruzen raised his eyebrows, "That's quite advanced stuff," taking out his pipe and lighting the tobacco inside. "What do you plan to do with that?"

Naruto's grin fell a little but recovered, "I want to make a contract with the Kyuubi." The God of Shinobi choked on his smoke a little coughing loudly.

"Surely you mean something else," Recovering quickly the aging ninja stood for a second and moved to sit closer to Naruto. "Controlling the Kyuubi can be very intimidating and dangerous thing to do."

"I don't think of it as controlling the Kyuubi, I want to form a contract with it, both of us would benefit in some way." Sarutobi was listening intently his face not betraying his distrust in the boy's idea. "I've been reading on the battle between the First and Uchiha Madara, the one by the Valley of the End. In Mito-obasan's journal it says Madara had formed a contract with the Kyuubi, this got me thinking."

"And you need help in progressing to the next step, its one thing to research and read stories but to contact the Kyuubi within you requires some skill." The Hokage of Konoha let out a puff of smoke thinking about what he could do to either help Naruto or dissuade him off the issue. "There are techniques used by some clans within Konoha that would allow this, but it would have to be under their supervision in tell you can do the exercise on your own."

Naruto looked thoughtful, considering the information given to him, "Can't you do it? I don't know those people."

"I could, but their better controlling the mind is a delicate art, only a small portion of people outside of that clan are taught the skill." Smoke wafted from the end of his pipe, a light smell filled the room. "Do you suppose your taking on too much Naruto?" Glancing over at the clones that were still hard at work, "Mental drain can be an issue when overusing this technique."

Noticing the obvious changing of the subjects he replied, "This is nothing, when I first started using Kage Bunshin I was making tens at a time and they would charge me, others would throw stuff at me." The Hokage raised his eyebrows again, "Learning to dodge and fight against a larger force at the same time."

"Impressive, I wouldn't of guessed you would think of that so quickly," Naruto looked up at his Ji-Ji with a hurt expression, the old man chuckled a little. "Not that you're dumb, but I remember just last year when the only thing on your mind was pranking the villagers who ignored you."

Naruto didn't respond to that, bringing up the past hurt in more ways than one. He stood up from the table, "Now that I know who my parents are I want to make them proud, and do my best, Mito-obasan taught me that someone will always behind me pushing me to move forward, caring for me from the shadows."

"Naruto," He looked over to the older man. "You could have done anything with your life, and your parents would have been proud of you." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I still want to form a contract seal with the Kyuubi if we can come to an understanding," Looking straight at the Leader of the Leaf, the boy remained resilient.

Hiruzen sighed thoughtfully, "Tenzo," He snapped his finger and instantly a ANBU body guard appeared, "I need you to prepare the sealing room for us, I want you and Inoichi to meet us there in an hour."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," He disappeared quickly.

The Hokage stood walking over to the forbidden section of the scrolls and removed a large seal marked, 'Eight Divination Signs Seal Style' "This is part of a key, the rest is held by Jiraiya, with this part of the key I can allow more interaction between you and the Kyuubi." He set it down, "Many hosts have the ability to talk to their respective Bijū, similarly many hosts learn to control their Bijū," He was looking at Naruto calmly now the boy was listening intensely his clones already dispelled. "What I will be doing is unlocking just enough of the seal to allow the three of us to converse with your Bijū."

Naruto nodded, this was a very serious situation he had initiated, "Does the Kyuubi have any control outside the seal?" A very basic question he knew, but with changes to the seal he didn't know what would change for him.

"No, I suspect he would try and flood your system with chakra to overwhelm you but I already planned for this," He unrolled the seal a little checking it, "Everything will be fine, in fact I was hoping for a chance like this." Naruto's head tilted sideways in confusion. "The night the Kyuubi was sealed within you my wife was their helping your mother birth you." Naruto looked down shamed a little, the older man heard him mutter 'I'm sorry' "We both knew the risks going into that situation, as did your parents when they married."

The man returned after thirty minutes, "Hokage-sama, the room is ready for you and Inoichi wishes to speak to you before you enter the room." Hiruzen nodded as they all exited the Hokage's Library.

**Chapter 6**

They had walked deep into the earth, dropping about five stories under the village, where they came out was a giant room with an underground river, and roots grew everywhere holding the ceiling and supporting the structures built underneath. He was led to a room built at the end of a balcony, the outside looked ancient.

As Naruto stepped into the darkly lit room he noticed five wooden statues surrounding a seal, in the middle was a control seal that integrated into the wooden statues.

"Very few people will see this in their lifetimes, the underground facilities span throughout the village, a maze of buildings built to house the entire village in case of attack, no village has ever penetrated this deep during a war." Sarutobi quickly explained, beside him was a man in his forties wearing a Jōnin vest with a red coat.

"This is my personal friend Yamanaka Inoichi; he is from the clan I spoke of earlier." The Yamanaka nodded his head at Naruto. "Tenzo, you will provide backup if the Kyuubi decides to unleash any of its power, do not interfere with our objective unless necessary." Tenzo nodded.

"In the middle," He pointed at Naruto, as both he and Inoichi stood around him, "Ready?" They both nodded and Inoichi preformed a set of seals.

Instantly they weren't there anymore, instead they stood in front of a familiar set of bars, they all looked around expecting something else, Inoichi preformed a seal and the entire place lit up like someone turned the lights on.

A growling voice came from the inside, "More visitors Boy." The Kyuubi's voice boomed over them, "I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Kyuubi No Kitsune, I am Sarutobi Hiru-"

"I know who you are monkey, after so long being trapped inside these hosts even I get to know the people around them." It interrupted the Hokage, he didn't look happy about it either.

"Regardless of your previous misgivings, Naruto wishes to ask you something." He looked over to the boy and nodded.

"I wish to perform the contract seal, so that we both may live better lives." Instantly the Bijū started laughing its booming unnerving laugh.

"Do you honestly believe I would allow another HUMAN to control me so easily after that MAN defiled me, USED me for his own gain? I would sooner eat my own paw!" He was yelling so loud by now.

Sarutobi stared intently at the beast before him, "You speak of Uchiha Madara?"

The Bijū hissed at the name slamming it's tailed onto the bars of the cage, "Those vile EYES, cursed by my father's son, he will pay for what he has done!"

"The Uchiha no longer exist, down to a measly two members of the clan, surely that would suffice as your revenge." The Kyuubi glared down at him.

"THAT man still exists, the contract was dissolved by your Forth Hokage but I can still feel it even through this seal, that man still exists!" The Kyuubi's rage was coming through, affecting Naruto a little. They both noticed this, and Sarutobi chose try and calm the beast.

"What if Naruto pledged to find him?" The Kyuubi calmed down it's tails swishing behind him menacingly, Hiruzen took this as his chance. "If what you say is true and Uchiha Madara remains alive today than it is within our best interests to seek and destroy him. If you were to give consent and allow Naruto to seek your revenge, through him he could hunt the man down."

The Kyuubi no Kitsune took a second to think this through, although there was no way to tell, the humans merely stared at the beast before them. He dropped lower facing Naruto, "Interesting." The beast stared at Naruto, "This boy is incapable of taking on such a powerful man." The sinister underlying tone lay there, Naruto took the bait.

"Screw you! I'll find him if he is responsible for everything that happened, including all the hatred in my life! I'll find him and destroy him for the good of Konoha!" The Kyuubi bent lower staring Naruto in the in the eyes, Naruto didn't falter under its gaze. The beast didn't laugh this time, Kyuubi just leveled his sight onto the rest of them.

"I will not help him; he is too weak to use my power." The underlying message was clear, if Naruto was to grow strong then he would.

Sarutobi Hiruzen understood that their time was ending, "One final question, did Uchiha Madara control you that night you were ripped from Kushina?" Naruto looked up to his grandfatherly figure, the beast sneered.

"Not him, the contract was passed down to another who controls HIS power." The Hokage of Konoha looked thoughtful,

'Another Sharingan user, how?' he thought quickly, "This person is controlling the power of Uchiha Madara?" The Kyuubi didn't respond but closed his eyes, "If there is another Uchiha alive we need to know."

"Foolish human, those eyes can be used by anyone, it's possible for someone to steal that power for his or her use, but the contract I was bound by must be given willingly."

Sarutobi looked thoughtful again, 'I will need to assess this information.' He looked back to the Kyuubi, "Thank you for this information, and as the Leader of Konoha I understand your hatred for us but it would be best if you were to let go of that hatred, and maybe one day you and your kind will be free of our influence."

The Kyuubi no Kitsune growled angrily, but didn't reply. The God of Shinobi turned around intending to leave, "I will provide help to Naruto," Sarutobi didn't turn around, "In exchange you will kill all of the Uchiha; there kind along with that power must be obliterated from this world."

"Save one, it will be done, the boy has shown no ill intent towards us." Sarutobi looked over to the Yamanaka and nodded his consent to end the Inner-World Walk technique.

**Chapter 7**


End file.
